I love you, Brother!
by Kitty Jinxter
Summary: BEING DISCONTINUED AND REWRITTEN UNDER SIMILAR NAME. Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? M/M, yaoi, lesbians, all the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

Axel listened as the front door opened and closed and looked up from the TV to see his brother walking in. He got home pretty early this time. It was only ten thirty.

"Hey," Roxas said, sprawling out on the couch and putting his shoe clad feet on Axel's lap.

"Hi," Axel said. "Have fun?"  
>Roxas shrugged. "It was cool, I guess. I've been to better." He groaned. "Can I tell you a secret?"<p>

"Sure."

"I actually hate raves." They stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. The reason it was so funny was that Roxas went out almost every night to raves because of his friends. "God, it's so pathetic. Why don't I just stop going?"

"Because you want to be cool?" Axel supplied.

Roxas nodded in consideration. "Yeah, that's probably it. Is Namine home?"

"She went out with that Kairi bitch again."

"I _hate_ her," Roxas groaned. "Nami needs new friends."

There was a honk and Axel stood up, throwing Roxas's legs off. "You're leaving?" he whined. Axel nodded. "Can I go?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the boy. "You really want to go?" Roxas nodded. "Fine. C'mon."

"Yes!" Roxas jumped up and trotted after his brother. "This is so cool! I've never hung out with your friends before!"  
>"It's nothing special," Axel said, throwing the back seat door of the red Hummer open. Roxas climbed in and scooted to the middle so he was sitting by one of Axel's friends, then Axel climbed in.<p>

"You brought your brother? How nice!" A black haired girl said from the passenger's seat in the front. "I'm Xion," she said, sticking her hand out for Roxas to shake.

"Roxas," he said, shaking it.

"The person you're sitting next to is Sora, the people in the back back in order are Saix, Larxene and Zexion, and the scary driver is Vincent."

"I'm not scary," Vincent said.

Xion rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Vinny."

"What do you guys do?" Roxas whispered into Axel's ear.

Axel shrugged. "Whatever. We normally just park somewhere and walk around, hang out at a café or something."

Roxas nodded. "Sounds cool."

Xion put in a CD and turned up the volume. Pretty rave girl came through the speakers positioned all over the vehicle and she sang to it, jumping around the front seat and pushing on Vincent. "C'mon, Vincent, sing with me!" she whined.

He glared at her and she glared back, still singing and moving her head.

"Yeah, watching the road is always nice," Larxene yelled from the back seat. "Believe it or not, even though I hang out with suicidal emos like you guys, I don't want to die."

"Hey," Xion said, speaking over the music. "The only emos in this car are Vincent, Sora and Zexion! Me, Axel and Saix are normal!"

Axel snorted. "Please."

Xion reached into her cleavage, pulling out a Twinkie and throwing it at him.

Everyone laughed. "Why?" Axel questioned. "Why was that in there? What the hell?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"And you call yourself normal!"

The song changed to Peter Piper and Xion jumped around to the song. Roxas looked behind to see Larxene doing the same and smiled. She smirked and Roxas turned to Axel. "Your friends are fucking awesome."

Axel gasped. "Oh my god, you guys, someone thinks you're awesome!"

They all gasped with the exception of Saix and Zexion and started laughing. "What the shit?" Xion said. "Who?"

"Roxas."

She leaned into the back and kissed Roxas's cheek. "You're so sweet!"

"Hey," Larxene hissed. "I'm the only one you're allowed to kiss!"

"Oh, baby," Xion said, climbing all the way into the back seat. Vincent rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry." She kissed Larxene and straddled Roxas.

"Your going to get me pulled over," Vincent said from the front, no emotion in his voice. Xion gave him the finger and continued to kiss Larxene.

Roxas looked up at Axel who smirked.

"Xion, how much did you have to drink?" Zexion asked, trying to keep away from touching them.

"Um…" she thought. "A few wine coolers. A beer or eight."

Everyone, excluding the 'emo's, laughed. Vincent parked by the side of the road in between a Subaru and a Dodge pick up. Everyone got out and Xion immediately latched onto Larxene and Vincent with Sora. Saix and Zexion fell behind the group as they walked down the sidewalk. The shop lights shone to show that they were open. The stores in that area were for night people so they were open late.

"Let's go to that café," Sora said as he tried to meet Vincent's steps. "The one with that really nice cashier."

"Okay," they all said. Roxas walked close to Axel. He decided that tonight was the night he was going to make his move, so he looped his arm with his brothers. Yeah, he was a freak. He didn't care.

Axel didn't think anything of the gesture and continued to walk. Sora looked behind at them and his eyes widened. He shot Roxas a glare before going back to lean his head on Vincent's arm.

They got to the café and Vincent opened the door, leaving it open for everyone to walk in. Everyone ordered either a coffee or a hot chocolate, courtesy of Vincent, and they all sat down in two of the tables, except Sora who was making conversation with the blonde cashier.

Roxas's phone went off and he answered it.

-Hey, baby.-

"Hi," Roxas says, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

-Wanna go do something tonight? I have condoms.-

"I'm busy."

-What the fuck are you doing?- he yelled. -Are you on a date or something? I thought that I would be more important that some of your stupid friends seeing as how I'm your _boyfriend_.-

"Well, you obviously thought wrong, asshole," Roxas growled before hanging up.

They all stared at him. "Who was that?" Xion asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Is he a dick?" Larxene asked.

"Oh, yeah," Roxas said, taking another sip of his drink. "Major. He thinks my whole life evolves around him and he's always trying to fuck me."

"How annoying," Xion said. "I used to have a girlfriend like that. And she was always trying to get into other girls pants. What was her name… Kaya? Kenyae?"

"Kairi," Larxene says.

Roxas and Axel look at each other but shrug it off. They don't care whether or not Kairi went out with this girl. Xion's phone goes off and she answers it.

"Oh, hey, Leon. We're just hanging out at that coffee shop. You know, the one with the nice cashier. You are?" She smirks at Larxene. "Alright. See you in a bit." She hangs up. "He's coming. He's so trying to get with that Cloud guy." She smiles and takes a drink of her overly sweet coffee.

"Leon is Sora's brother," Axel whispers in Roxas's ear, making the blonde shudder. "Pretty much all my friends are gay."

"That's cool," Roxas smiles.

Axel nods. "Yeah, I guess. We get a lot of shit for it, though."

"That's too bad," Roxas says, laying his head on his brother's shoulder. "You shouldn't have to."

"Yeah, but it's cool. I can take anything." He smirks down at Roxas and his heart flutters. He just wanted to kiss him. Touch him. That's all Roxas wanted. Is that too much to ask for?

Axel looked over to see Sora glaring at them. He stood up and Roxas frowned at him. "I'll be right back," Axel says, smiling.

Sora walked into the hallway that had the bathrooms and Axel followed.

_I get it_, Roxas thought bitterly. _Their fucking. _He couldn't help the scowl that was on his face. That stupid brunette was stealing his man. His brother. His love. Well, he wasn't going to have that.

Axel closed the door to the bathroom and turned to meet Sora's glare.

"What the fuck was that?" he growled.

"Sora, he's my brother. What the fuck is all that you're doing with Vincent? I thought you were going to break up with him."

"It's not that easy, Axel," Sora hissed.

"Don't hang onto him like you do and he'll eventually break up with you himself."

"Why can't we just stay the way we are?" Sora asked, stepping towards him. He ran a finger up Axel's chest and kissed him lightly.

"Because it's wrong," Axel says. "We can't do that to Vincent. Shit, I don't even know how all this started."

Sora pouted. "But, Axel," he drew out the name. "It's so hard!"

"Sora, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Why?" Sora glared. "You don't like me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… Vincent's my friend. And he really likes you. I don't even know how I can still face him."

The door opened and Sora jumped away from Axel. A Goth guy came in and Sora slipped out through the open door. Axel shook his head and left the bathroom.

Sora sat at in a chair by Xion and met Roxas's eyes. Axel came back to find them glaring at each other. Shit.

"So," Xion says, breaking the tension. "Roxas. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he replies.

"Do you go to the high school?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen you. Who do you hang out with?"

"Um… The football players mostly."

Xion crinkles her nose. "Ew. Those guys are such douche bag meat heads. You should hang out with me. The only one of my friends who goes there is Sora and you know how he is. _Axel_ decided to be a douche bag and go to options, Larxene graduated, Saix dropped out, and Zexion goes to another school, so I'm all alone."

"That sucks," Roxas says.

"I know, right!"

"Axel," Larxene says. "Do you have a cigarette?"

"Here," Axel says, fishing in his pocket and pulling a pack out. He hands it to Larxene and she takes one out then hands the pack back and gets up. She walks out and someone walks in.

"Leon!" Xion says happily. He smiles at her.

"How's it going?"

"It's all good in the west hood," she smiles. "So, are you here to flirt with that cute blonde?"

He smirks. "Maybe." He looks at Sora who's staring into his cap less cup of coffee. "Hi, Sora."  
>"Hey, Leon," Sora says, not looking up from his coffee.<p>

"Where is Vincent?" he asked.

"He's in the back applying for a job here."

There was an awkward silence.

Then a loud laugh to interrupt it. "You are so funny!" They looked over to see a girl sitting in front of Zexion, laughing and slapping her leg. Zexion was smiling. He never smiled.

"Is Zexion smiling?" Xion whispered to Axel.

"Dude, he is," Axel whispered back. "What the fuck?"

"What, does he like, never smile?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head. "I saw him smile like, once, and it was because he was drunk. And even then, it was half assed."

"Damn," Roxas said. "I wonder why he's smiling."

"I know. Seriously," Sora said. Then he realized he had talked to Roxas and glared at him. Roxas sneered.

Vincent and Cloud came out from back and Vincent made his way to their table, kissing Sora. Cloud went back behind the counter and picked up his coffee.

"Hey," Leon said, leaning on the counter.

"Hi," Cloud smiled.

"They are _so _going to get together," Xion grinned. "I wonder who's gonna be on top."

"Totally Leon," Axel said. "He practically screams dominance."

"But Cloud doesn't seem like he'd take it up the ass. At least without a fight."

Axel nodded. "But he is the more feminine of the two."

"He is," Xion nodded. "He's gonna be on bottom. For sure."

"So, when do you get off?" Leon asked.

"In ten minutes," Cloud smiled. "Why?"  
>"Maybe you could come by my house or something," Leon smirked, leaning closer.<p>

"Really?" Cloud smirked back. "And what are we going to do at your house?"

"Anything you want."

Sora rolled his eyes. "So fucking gross…"

Larxene walked back into the café. "Some guy out there tried to get with me," she snickered, pointing her thumb at the entrance.

Xion laughed and smiled at her. "I love you," she said suddenly.

"I love you, too," Larxene said, bending down and kissing her.

"Aw, how sweet!" someone says and they all turned to see a black haired girl standing by the door, it closing behind her. She wore a skirt and a cut off white shirt with suspenders and black combat boots.

"Hey, Tifa," Cloud said, taking off his nametag and walking away from the counter, going to stand next to Leon.

"Hey, Cloudy," she smiled, walking to them. "Hi, I'm Tifa," she said, sticking her hand out for Leon to shake.

"Leon," he said.

Axel's phone went off and he answered it. "Hello?"

-Axel, it's twelve thirty! Where the fuck are you?- their stepdad yelled.

"What," Axel said. "No, 'hey,' just 'where the fuck are you?'"

-Get your goddamn ass home right the fuck now or I'm going to beat it.-

"Bitch, please," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't dare to touch me. Your in _my _mom's vagina, asshole."

-Don't talk to me like that!- he yelled. -I am your stepfather and as that, you will show me some respect!-

"No, I won't."

-Buh-dup puh-!- Axel could practically hear his veins popping. -I will end you!-

"Whatever. We'll be home in a bit."

-You better, or- Axel hung up.

"He is such an ass," he said.

"Who is?" Sora asked, pulling away from Vincent.

"John."

"Who's John?" Larxene asked.

"His step dad," Xion said. "He's a total dick. He like, came to my house and started yelling at my parents about whether or not they knew what me and Vincent were doing and called them bad parents. I mean, seriously? Who does that?"

"And his names so stereotypical white guy," Sora said. "John Doe. What the fuck?"

Everyone laughed and Roxas's phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

-Having fun?- John asked.

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "I'm hanging out with Axel."

-You are?- John grumbled something. -When are you guys coming home?-

"Hold on," Roxas said, turning to Axel. "When are we going home?"  
>Axel shrugged and look to Vincent. "Whenever everyone's ready," Vincent said. Axel watched as Sora intertwined his finger's with Vincent and narrowed his eyes at the brunette who narrowed his own back.<p>

"We're ready," Xion said and Larxene nodded. Saix walked over to them, Zexion following.

"Us too," he said.

"Okay, we'll go then," Vincent said.

Roxas then remembered that he was on the phone. "We're leaving right now," he said.

-Okay. See you soon.-

They all left, getting into Vincent's car. The stereo was still on and went through songs, playing Mindless Self Indulgence, Marilyn Manson, Eminem, Bobby Light, and JohnnyboyXO.

Everyone in the car, except Saix, Zexion and Sora, were joking and singing. Even Vincent was smiling and singing a little.

Roxas was now in love with Axel's friends. Except Sora. He was a complete douche bag and obviously a whore.

Of course, it might only be because he's sleeping with Axel. Axel was his. He was the one who loved Axel. Roxas was the one who deserved to be with him. Even if they were brothers.

When they got out, Xion gave Roxas a big kiss on the cheek and told him that he should hang out with them more often. Axel and Roxas made their way into the house.

John stormed into the living room and glared at Axel who was closing the door.

"You're grounded," he growled.

"Whatever," Axel said, rolling his eyes and walking past him.

John glared after him. "Why don't you wear some normal clothes?"

Axel turned and smirked at him, walking backwards with his hands in his jacket pockets. "You wish you could rock black like this."

Roxas snorted and walked after his brother and they went into his room. His alarm clock stated it was one fifteen in the morning, yet he wasn't tired.

Axel sat on his bed, pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the sea of despair that was his bedroom floor where it shall never be seen again among all the black. His carpet was black, his walls were red, his bedding was black and red, and his closet was black from his clothes.

He started to pull off his bracelets, the ones that if broken, you have to do something dirty. He had white, black, red and blue. He left on his sweatbands, one green and yellow saying 'Whip It,' the other blue and saying 'Vote For Pedro.' His nails were painted with neon orange nail polish.

"What are you staring at?" Roxas jumped a little when he realized that Axel knew he was staring at him.

"Nothing," Roxas blushed.

Axel nodded and pulled off his shirt. Roxas almost had a heart attack.

Everyone thought he was absurdly skinny because of how slender he looked. Yeah, he was pretty slender, but it was mostly because of the black. Black is slimming. He had muscle. He was well toned and his abs made Roxas want to cum.

Do you know how hard it is for Roxas to hold back when his brothers like this in front of him? Does he _like_ to torture Roxas?

"I'm sleeping with Sora," he said suddenly. "I don't know what to do about it."

Roxas's heart fell, melting in his stomach acids. "But, isn't he going out with Vincent?"

"Yeah," Axel nodded. "I feel terrible."

"Then why are you sleeping with him?" Roxas asked. _You can sleep with_ _me. Just sayin'._

"I don't know," Axel groaned, pulling on a black wife beater. "I guess I like him."

"Why?" Roxas asked. "He's rude."

"Yeah, he is. But… he has his moments. Really, he's just hurt."

"From what? He seems like he's a spoiled little white kid."

"Because he is," Axel said. "Which is why he's like that."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, now interested in the story.

"His parents are rich and never home and leave him with nannies. When he was younger, he was raped by the butler, but his parents didn't care and still had him working there because he was cheap."

"That sucks," Roxas said. "What kind of parent does that?"

Axel shrugged. "His?"

"No shit," Roxas said. He looked at Axel's arms. The long scars were visible on his bare arms, going to the beginning of his elbows. He was still wearing those sweatbands. "Let me see your wrists."

"Why?" Axel asked a little defensively.

"Your cutting again, aren't you?" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes. Axel shook his head. "Then let me see your wrists."

Axel sighed and gave Roxas his left arm. Roxas pulled off the blue sweatband and glared at his brother's wrists.

Yeah, he was cutting again. The cuts on his wrists were deep and still somewhat fresh like he had done them only hours before.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you do this again?"

"Why does it matter?" Axel questioned, pulling his arm away and pulling the sweatband back on. "It's my goddamn life."

"You're my brother. Of course it matters, Axel."

"No, it doesn't!" he yelled, standing up from the bed and going to his dresser, throwing the top drawer open. He pulled out a razor and turned to Roxas. "This," he said, waving the hand with the razor. "Is my lifeline. Without this, I would probably kill myself."

"Why can't you have a different lifeline?" Roxas stood up and walked to him, taking the razor and staring at it. "Like a sport or something."

"You're just as bad as me," Axel said. "What's yours?"

"A person," Roxas replied. "The one I love."

"Who?" Axel asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can! I'm your brother," Axel said, pouting a little.

Roxas sighed. Better now than never. He looked up and met Axel's eyes. "You have to promise not to freak out, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Axel smiled.

Roxas took a deep breath. "You."

**Sorry if it was badly written! D': R&R :) And I'll love you **_**forever**_**! *Heart Heart* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D Suicide mentions, maybe an attempt or two, so sorry about that…. :(**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

"You," Roxas said, exhaling the breath he was holding.

"What?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

Roxas slowly nodded. He waited for Axel to tell him how weird it was, how he was disgusted, to get out of his room.

"You mean like, love love or brotherly love?"

"Love love."

"Huh." Axel nodded. "Never would have thought."

"So… You don't think I'm a freak?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "I've done worst than incest, man."

"Like what?" Roxas asked, furrowing his brow.

"Just… Stuff," Axel said, hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to know," Roxas says. "Anyway, yeah. You're my lifeline."

"That's nice," Axel smiled. "I feel special to be the only thing keeping you from killing yourself."

There was loud banging on his door and it was thrown open, revealing John with their mother standing behind him. Rikku was shaking her head, her straight, blonde hair bouncing.

She used to be so happy, wearing beach clothes with her hair braded, but after she had gotten with John, she had gotten depressed, started wearing what John called 'appropriate house wife attire,' and stopped braiding her hair, letting it fall past her shoulders.

"We need to talk," John addressed Axel who sighed aggravatedly.

"At," he looked at the clock. "Three thirty in the morning?"

"Yes," John said. "Both of you get to the kitchen."

The parentals left and Axel groaned. "I don't wanna get a lecture. I wanna go to bed." He walked out the door and Roxas walked after him.

The parentals were sitting at the kitchen table and Axel sat at the far end so they were facing John, Roxas in one of the middle chairs.

"What were you doing tonight?" he asked Axel. "You better not have gotten your brother doing drugs, to."

"Why would I get him to do drugs? I'm his brother, for fucks sake."

"Because you're a freak," John said, raising his voice. "So, you do do drugs?"

"No," Axel said.

"Liar!" he yelled. "I'm not an idiot. I've been around the block, Axel. Why else would you stay in your room all day? Are you doing drugs in my house, too?"

"I don't do drugs," Axel said, raising his voice from aggravation.

"Don't yell at me," John yelled, standing up and slamming his hand on the table, the chair scooting back.

"I'm not yelling," Axel yelled, doing the same.

"Yes, you are!" John growled. "There is no yelling in my house!"

"You're yelling right now!"

"Shut up, druggie!"

"I don't do drugs! You can go into my room right now and I promise you that you won't find anything!"

The face John gave reminded Axel of one of those online memes. _Challenge accepted._

He started walking down the hall, Rikku trotting after him. Axel rolled his eyes and followed along with Roxas. John threw the door open and stepped in. He wasn't going to find anything.

Then Axel remembered something. The razor. Fuck.

John went straight for Axel's dresser. Axel thanked god for taking the razor earlier. But he didn't know what happened to it. Roxas had it last.

John grunted as he went through the drawer, throwing stuff like Axel's DS and various colors of nail polish to the ground.

"Why do you have so much damn nail polish?" he asked, glaring at Axel.

"Because I like to paint my nails. Why else would I have it?" Axel rolled his eyes.

John shook his head and moved on to the next drawer. "Yeah, my underwear is interesting, huh?" Axel said. "I have some pretty cool Marvel ones at the bottom."

John sent him another glare and closed the drawer. After going through all the drawers, he stepped away. "You room is disgusting," he grumbles.

"It's only clothes. And trash. And… food."

Something catches John's eye and he bends down to pick it up. Dangling from his index finger and thumb are a pair of black and pink lace panties with a bow at the top.

"Who were you fucking in my house?"

"Ah, shit," Axel groaned.

"Who were you fucking in my house?" John repeated, louder this time.

"My math tutor," Axel replied with a shrug. "The one you guys pay ten dollars an hour."

John was turning red with anger and Rikku gasped.

"Axel!" she said. "I can't believe you! I didn't even know you were sexually active!"

"Well," John says, trying to calm himself down. "At least he's not a fag."

"Well, your half right," Axel says.

Roxas watched with interest as John got redder and pointed down at the floor. "This is unacceptable," he says. "When I'm done with this, you better clean this shit up."

"Not at four in the morning," Axel said, crossing his arms.

"When did you get that?" Rikku gasped and touched the tattoo on Axel's upper arm.

"Like, a year ago. You seriously haven't noticed it?" It was medium sized, bold letters in Arial font that read FML.

"No!" she shrieked. "How'd you get it? Your underage!"

"The same way I got the ones on my face. I know a guy."

"Oh, gosh, why, Axel? What did I do to deserve this?" Rikku asked, looking on the verge of tears. "When did you start doing all this stuff? Why didn't I stop you?" She was crying now, sobbing.

"You made your mother cry," John yelled. "What is wrong with you?"  
>"I didn't mean to!" Axel yelled back.<p>

"You goddamn liar!" John screamed and stormed over to the bookshelf. "Why do you have so many goddamn comic books, you fucking fag!" He pulled one off the shelf and revolted at the cover. "Full moon?" he grounded out.

"Volume two," Axel supplied.

"What are you, a queer?" he asked as he flipped through the pages. "It's backwards!" He landed on a page where a guy with a dog ear hat and wings and what looked like a ghost in a top hat said their names and jumped into the air in an introduction, roses in the background.

He threw the manga onto the bed and went through the other ones, getting more disgusted with each on. "I thought those Japanese anima cartoon books were supposed to be full of action, not girls running around kissing boys and boys with animal ears!"

"That's because those are Shojo. Their supposed to be all lovey dovey and what not."

"This guy just turned into a cow!"

"Yeah, they do that."

John gave him a look of disgust and threw the manga with the other on the bed. "You are such a disgrace. I thank god everyday for your mother not changing your last name to mine."

"John," Roxas cut in. "He didn't do anything wrong. Really."

"Are you sure?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you lying for him?"

"No," Roxas shook his head. "I'm not."

John nodded. "I believe you." With that, he leaves the room, leading the still crying Rikku down the hall.

Axel sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair. "He is so aggravating…"

Roxas nods and stares at the floor biting his lip. "I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"For what?" Axel asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He treats me differently. Me and the boys."

"Well, the boys are his kids, and you're the teenage son he always wanted. I'm just… here."

"It's not fair," Roxas says and closes the door, never breaking his eyes away from the floor. "He shouldn't treat you like that. Your as much his as me."

Axel shrugs. "It's probably better this way. If I was his kid, I'd kill myself."

_You'd kill yourself either way. _But Roxas didn't say that. He knew it was true, though. Axel was suicidal and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Anyway, you should probably go to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Can I sleep with you?" Roxas asks, looking up with puppy dog eyes and a pursed lip. "Please, Axel?"

"Why?" Axel asked.

"It'll be just like old times! We shared a bed until we were ten!"

"That's when I decided I was too cool for that," Axel shrugs. "Alright."

Roxas grins and hops over to the side of the bed he knew Axel didn't sleep on. Axel has a queen sized bed that he got from a friend awhile back with a layer of memory foam and it was the most comfortable bed Roxas had ever slept on.

Axel pulled off his pants so he was in his boxers and watched as Roxas took off his before turning off the light and making his way to the bed.

He climbed under the covers and Roxas made his way through the blankets to get closer to him, laying a few inches away.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you," Roxas says. He wasn't trying to get with him, but he just needed to make sure Axel knew.

"Thanks," Axel says and turns on his side so he's facing Roxas, seeing him in the darkness. The sun was slowly coming up, so the room was somewhat lighted. "I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" Roxas asks.

"For not being able to return your feelings."

Roxas's heart imploded and his stomach clenched. So that was it. Axel wasn't going to love him back. He was going to throw up.

He nodded, blinking away the tears in his eyes and hoping Axel didn't see them. "It's okay. I didn't really expect you too." He didn't. He really didn't. But he did hope it.

"Why would you love me in the first place? I'm nothing special."

Roxas shakes his head. "Yes, you are. You're the nicest guy I know, have a great sense of humor, we have a lot in common, you're freaking hot, and I just feel something when I'm with you." He blinks more tears away.

"That's what Sora says," Axel sighs. He brings his hand over and caresses Roxas's cheek, making the blonde sigh. "You look a lot like him…"

"I don't like him," Roxas says. "He's a jerk and you can do better."

"Like you?" Axel chuckles.

"Damn straight," Roxas says, holding Axel's hand in place with his own. "You really can't return my feelings?"

"Not right now. I'm not ready for someone who actually loves me."

"Sora doesn't?"

"Of course not. He's in love with Vincent. I don't even know what he's doing with me." Axel sighs again. "You should really go to bed. You have to get up for school in like, an hour.

Roxas didn't realize how tired he was until then. He closed his eyes and let go of Axels hand and Axel took it and placed it on Roxas's waist, pulling him closer. Roxas blushed and squeezed his eyes tighter. Too much contact. He was going to lose it.

Axel kissed his forehead and Roxas practically came in his boxers. "I love you, Roxy." Just like old times. They would lie down together and Axel would kiss his boyfriend and tell him that he loved him and call him by his nickname.

Roxas knew he didn't mean it in the way he did. But he could hope.

The next day, John came into Axel's room and started yelling, not knowing Roxas was in there.

"I told you to stop staying up all night! If your going to stay in my house, you better get up like everyone else and do housework since you don't go to school!"

"I do go to school," Axel groans and turns on his side. "Options is school…"

"No, it's not!" John yells. "It's a continuation school for people like you who can't handle life!"

"I can't handle life," Axel mumbles, already falling back to sleep. "Your right…"

"You're going to clean your room today," John says, pointing at the floor. "You're going to get up right now and clean it."

"No, I'm not," Axel says, rubbing his face in the drool on his pillow.

"You're going to start going to school again. You hear me?"

"No, I don't…"

Roxas pulled the blankets closer to him, covering himself, trying to ignore John's voice.

"Axel," John screams in anger. "I am goddamn tired of the way you act! It's about time you grow up!"

"No," Axel whines. "It's hard!"

"Oh my god! Fucking stop!"

"I can't believe you just said fucking," Axel says, raising an eyebrow. "Get out of my room. I'll get up when it's appropriate for the time I went to sleep and I'll clean my room then."

John shakes his head, grumbling to himself as he closes the door.

Axel closes his eyes and trys to go back to sleep and is almost successful when his window is thrown open and a back is thrown inside, landing on top of him.

"Axel, I love you!" Sora yells, climbing through it. "I'm sorry for acting like I don't I love you more than anything and I left Vincent and I need a place to stay and I love you so please don't hate me for the way I act," he says frantically.

Axel sighs and motions for Sora to come to him, rubbing his eye with his other hand. Roxas glared at Sora the whole time the teary teen made his way to the redhead.

When he got to him, Axel patted the gap between him and Roxas and Sora climbed in under the blanket. Axel lay back down and Sora laid his head on his chest. Roxas frowned and got off the bed, pulling on his pants.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked.

"I have to get ready for school."

"Don't go today," Axel says. "Hang out with me. Lay back down."

Roxas sighs and looks to Sora who's glaring at him. "I don't want to… Get in between you two."

"Your not. Just lay down."

Roxas nods and gets back in bed on the other side of Sora who was emitting hatred for him.

"Why were you guys sleeping in the same bed?" he asks Axel.

"Because we used to do it when we were younger."

"Yeah, when you were younger. Now it's just weird."

"I don't think so," Axel says. "Do you think its weird, Roxas?"

"No," Roxas says. "It probably is to outsiders, though."

"Yeah, probably," Axel agrees. "Hey, are you still trying to get into Harvard?"

"Yeah," Roxas says. "I have done every assignment in every one of my classes and take any extra credit I can. Coach says if I keep going like this I'll graduate valedictorian. Are you still trying to get into the community collage?" Roxas joked.

Axel snorted. "Please. I'll be lucky if I get into that." He wrapped his arm around Sora. "What are you gonna do, Sora?"

"I want to go to UCLA, but I'd be lucky to even graduate at this rate." He sighs.

I can do anything by 3Oh!3 fills the room and Axel throws his arm over the bed, feeling for his pants and pulling his phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" he answers.

-Hey,- Vincent says. -Is Sora there?-

"Hey, Vincent. I don't know. Let me ask him." He looks down at Sora. "Are you here?"

"No," Sora says.

"No, he isn't. Sorry."

-You're a dick,- Vincent grumbles. -I called all over and everyone says they haven't seen him. I didn't think he would go to your place. I didn't even know you guys were that close.-

"We're… really close."

-Well, I trust you with him. You are my best friend, after all.- Axel's heart skiped beat. They are best friends. And he was stabbing him in the back. -Did he tell you what happened?-

"No," Axel replies.

-He got mad at me for spending more time with you guys then him.-

"What the hell. Since when did you hang out with us?"

-I don't know. Where are you?-

"My room."

-Go to the bathroom.-

"Why?"

-Just do it.-

"Fine, fine. Hold on." He gets out of bed and Roxas and Sora stare at him. "I'll be back in a few."

They watched him leave then glared at each other.

"Why the fuck were you sleeping in his bed? Seriously?" Sora asked.

"Because he's my brother. Duh. Why the hell are you here? You were all over Vincent last night."

"You don't understand, Blondie. But I suggest you stay away from Axel."

"Why would I stay away from him? He's my brother! I fucking live with him!"

Sora climbed out of the bed and made his way to Axel's dresser, digging through the middle drawer. He then pulled out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a black shirt that has a picture of Pedo Bear on it.

He pulled down his pants then pulled the other pair, then his shirt. "He has spare clothes for me," he says. "Because I come over and we fuck every night." He turns to glare at Roxas who was now standing by the bed, pulling on his own pants. "I don't know what kind of sick fuck you are for being into your own brother, but like I said, stay away from him."

"How the hell would you know if I was into him?" Roxas yelled. "We're just brothers! We're really close because we grew up together!"

Sora smirked. "I've always been good with this kind of stuff. I've seen you at school. Running around with your little jock friends, girls and boys alike hanging onto you. I figured you liked someone or something but didn't really care. But then you come out with _my _friends and get on _my _man."

"I though _Vincent _was your man. Or are you just a whore?"

Sora snarled. "You don't know shit, kid. So back the fuck off before I give you a black eye."

"Oh, please," Roxas growls. "I could take a little pussy like you."

Axel closed the bathroom door. "Okay, what?"

-Do you think he's cheating on me?- he asks suddenly. Axel's stomach clenches.

"No, I don't," Axel says. He's a pro liar. "I don't think he would do something like that to you." It felt like he was stabbed in the stomach and they turned the knife. He gave a small, silent gasp and clutched his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut. This always happened when he felt bad about something.

-Your right,- Vincent says. -I trust him.-

The knifes get worse. "Vincent, I slept with him."

-Well, yeah, you don't have two beds,- Vincent says in that voice Axel knew too well. He didn't want to believe it so he quickly thought it to be something else.

"No, Vincent, I've been having sex with Sora. For awhile now. I'm… Sorry."

There was silence on the other end. -Really?-

"Yeah…" Axel sighs and sits down on the rim of the tub. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

-No, your not. You would have stopped if you were.- He wasn't yelling. That wasn't good.

"I am. And I'm going to stop. It's just that it was hard."

-He's only going to break your heart. Don't fall for him.-

"I figured."

Awkward silence. "So… How've you been?"

-I was fine until I found out my best friend was sleeping with my fiancé.-

"Ouch. That must suck."

-Yeah, no shit. Xion wants to know if your coming out tonight.-

"I can still come?" he says with hope lacing his voice. "Really, Vinny? So you don't hate me?"

-Oh, I do, and if I was with you right now, I'd probably punch you in the face. But Xion doesn't.-

"Oh…" Axel runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

-Whatever. I gotta go. We'll pick you up around nine.-

"Alright. Bye." Axel hung up and let out a loud groan and almost fell into the tub but caught himself.

He left the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom, opening the door to Roxas on top of Sora, Sora cursing at him.

"Why?" Axel sighed.

Roxas got off and Sora continued to cuss him out, getting up too. Axel sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "I only got like, an hour of sleep."

"You guys can go back to sleep," Sora says. "Can I grab a shower?"

Axel nods and Sora leaves.

"I'm sorry," Roxas says, sitting next to him.

"For what?"

"Fighting with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Axel says, shaking his head. "I told Vincent about us."

"What did he say?" Roxas asked, scooting closer.

"He said that if I was really sorry, I would have quit and asked if I was still coming out tonight."

"So he forgave you?"

"No. He also said that if he had been with me at that moment he would have punched me in the face. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Well, your going to have to face him eventually," Roxas says. "Lets go back to sleep." He pulls his pants back off and climbs back under the covers, Axel following.

"I don't wanna sleep," Axel says.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Talk to me."

"Are Zexion and Saix going out?"

"I really don't know. I think so, but they never kiss or hold hands or anything, and they haven't said anything. I don't even know if they're into guys."

"They seem like they are. Do they only talk to each other or something?"

"They talk to us sometimes. But really, yeah, they only talk to each other. They hate Sora."

"Why?"

"Because Sora punched Zexion in the face one time and gave him a really bad black eye. It was a really dark purple at the bottom and side and dark blue on the top and around the nose and he had popped blood vessels on the bottom edge. Saix was so pissed and Zexion didn't leave his house until his eye healed. It was the one that isn't covered by his hair."

"Why'd he punch him?" Roxas asked.

"Because they were arguing about whether or not Harry Potter was better that Twilight."

Roxas rolls his eyes and turns on his side so he's facing Axel. "I don't think Sora's right for you."

"Neither do I," Axel sighs. "But I can't help it."

Roxas sighed and turned onto his back. "You're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be." There was silence between the two as Roxas stared at the ceiling. The room was dark, only illuminated by the few rays of sun that past through the many blankets and sheets covering the windows.

"When are the boys coming home?" Axel asked.

"Today. Grandma took them to school and they'll get dropped off at the bus stop."

"What did you do with my razor?"

"I put it in my pocket."

"Can I have it back?"

"Hell no."

Axel groaned. "Why do you care so much whether or not I cut myself?"

"Because I love you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Why can't you just love me back?"

**Abrupt ending? D: I never know where to end these! Seriously!**

***VVC Is Victor Valley College, a community college. **

**John calling anime 'anima' is from Shawnee's (My sister) mom calling anime anima and manga mango. **

** I love 3oh!3 :P**

** Guys, I am soooo bummed out. :( I have this other story out, (Roxas and Axel) and I got one review on it for the first chapter which was sadly by my friend and around 30 views. But the second only had 3 views… was the first chapter that bad? :( Or is the idea that bad? Help me out, please, so I won't just waste my time writing it…. x(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D **

** Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

**~o~ I forgot to take the 'VVC' reference out of the authors note last chapter, because I had a VVC reference in the story but I took it out, and I forgot to take it out of the AN, and now I'm too lazy, so, sorry, guys! :( ~o~**

"I can't believe you slept with Sora," Xion chuckled as she bit into her stick of celery.

-Neither can I,- Axel said. -You're my best friend, right?-

"Other than Vincent, yeah."

-I just now decided that your going to be the person I tell everything to.-

"I feel honored," she giggled, taking another bite of the celery. "Hey, you know who's making out on my couch?"

-Who?-

"Leon and Cloud."

-So they got together?-

"Uh, I'm thinking," Xion grinned. "Leon was in such a good mood that I was able to convince him to buy us some booze! We're partying tonight! Are you bringing Roxas again?"

-Probably not.-

"Why not?" Xion whined. "I liked him."

-He told me he loved me.-

"Okay, that's a shocker. Give me the details." She stuck a baby carrot into her mouth.

-He told me last night that he loved me and we slept in the same bed,-

"Ooh, what you guys do in that bed?"

-Nothing. It was just something we used to do when we were kids. I woke up to John yelling then Sora throwing his stuff on me and climbing through my window, telling me he loved me. Vincent calls me and I tell him about me and Sora then I get back to my room and Sora and Roxas are fighting.-

"Sora probably started it."

-Probably. Then Sora leaves to take a shower and me and Roxas are lying in bed talking.-

"About what? Your future together?"

-No. About whether or not Zexion and Saix are going out and stuff.-

"I think they are."

-Me, too. Anyway, we get in a little argument about him taking my razor and it ends in me asking him why he can't just leave it alone and him asking me why I can't just love him.-

"You rejected him?" Xion questioned, setting the celery stick down. "Do you know how hard it must have been for him to tell you his feelings? You couldn't have just humored him or something?"

-I know. I feel awful.-

"What happened after that?"

-He left and I went back to sleep.-

"Ax, that's so not good. You need to apologize to him. Dump Sora. It's not like incest is the worst thing you've ever done."

-Your right, Xion. Thanks.-

"No problem. I'm always here for you, Axel." She grinned and took a bite of the celery. "I'll talk to ya later."

-Alright. Bye.-

"Bye," Xion said, hanging up. She set the phone down and scooted away from the table, walking past the couple kissing on the couch. She made her way down the hall to the room she shared with Larxene and entered.

Larxene was sleeping on the bed, the blankets array from her kicking and squirming. She was laying on her stomach and the side of her face was buried in the pillow, her snoring slightly.

Xion giggled and tiptoed to the bed, climbing under the covers with the blonde. Larxene groaned and turned on her back. Xion straddled her and started laying kissing down her jaw and on her neck.

Larxene awoke to this and smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Morning."

"Its afternoon, babe," Xion chuckled.

"Fuck off. It's morning to me." Larxene kissed her.

"Ready to face the world?" Xion joked.

"Fuck no," Larxene moaned as she stretched. "But do I have a choice?" She smiled and ran a hand through Xion's hair.

"I guess not," Xion smiled back. "Just a warning: Cloud and Leon are practically fucking on our catch."

"Ew. At least we have some kind of class to do that in our room."

"I know, right?" Xion smiled and climbed off Larxene and out of the covers. She walked to the dresser and opened the drawers, pulling out some clothes.

Larxene stared at her from the bed, her hand holding her head and her elbow propped up on a pillow.

Xion pulled off her pants and underwear, pulling on a black lace thong and a black mini skirt. Then she took off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra and pulled on a black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Your gonna freeze," Larxene says. Xion shrugs and digs through the drawer again, pulling out two knee high fishnet leggings. She pulled them on and admired herself in the mirror.

"Baby, you're going to catch a cold."

Xion shrugged again and pulled out a black sweatshirt, pulling it on. "Happy?"

"Very," Larxene smiles. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I just felt like dressing like this today."

"Tell Axel I said 'hi'," Larxene sighed and rolled over onto her side.

Axel knocked on Roxas's door.

"What?" Roxas hissed from the other side.

"Can I come in?"

There was silence. "…Fine."

Axel opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. Roxas's room was so different than his. It had white walls and band posters lining them, pictures of Roxas with his friends, a Harvard flag. He had a desk with his computer on it and his bookshelf was full of books. His room was clean without even a sock on the floor.

"What?" Roxas growled. He was sitting on his bed in a red Vans sweatshirt, his eyes bloodshot and hair a little messy.

"I'm sorry."

"So you've said."

"I really am, Roxas. I don't want to ruin what we have because I can't let go of Sora."

"Well, either way, it's not going to be the same."

"I don't want you to hate me," Axel says, walking to stand in front of Roxas.

"I don't hate you," Roxas mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I never will…"

Axel put his hand under Roxas's chin, using his fingers to make him look up at him. He stared deeply into Roxas's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Roxas says, pulling away.

"Liar. Let me see your wrists."

"Fuck you."

"I showed you mine, asshole."

Roxas sighed and reluctantly held out his wrist. Axel pulled the sleeve of the sweatshirt back and sighed.

The cuts on his arm weren't as bad as his, more of a flesh wound than the deep tears Axel tended to make. But they were there none the less, blood dried into scabs on the cuts.

"You goddamn hypocrite," Axel hissed. "Where the fucks your razor?"

Roxas continued to stare at his feet and shrugged.

"Roxas," Axel warned. "I'm not going to let you do this. If you don't tell me, I'll just go through your stuff until I find it."

Roxas stayed silent and Axel shook his head before proceeding to go through Roxas's things, starting with the top drawer of his dresser.

Roxas started crying silently and brought his knees to his chest and holding them close, crying into them. Axel went to his nightstand, opening the drawer then picking up the textbook sitting on top. Sure enough, a razor rested underneath.

Axel picked it up and glared at Roxas who was looking up from his legs, sniffling.

"I'm sorry," he cries. "It was just so goddamn tempting…"

"Is it my fault?" Axel asks. Roxas didn't respond. "Roxas."

"Yes," Roxas says, turning his head so his cheek was resting on his legs and he was staring out his window.

"Why? Because I won't love you?"

Roxas shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I know it must've been hard to tell me how you feel."

Roxas snorted. "Yeah. No shit."

"I do love you. Just not that way."

"I know," Roxas mumbles.

"But… I guess…" Axel sighs and rubs the back of his head. "I could try."

Roxas felt a rush of hope then sadness. He would try. Try. It wasn't what he wanted. Roxas wanted him to feel the same, not _try_. He didn't want him to force himself.

Roxas sniffed and shook his head, not breaking eye contact with the window. "It's not the same," he said. "Besides, you're with Sora."

"Sora doesn't want me. He's just a whore."

"You love him."

"No, I don't."

"Axel, I know you more than anybody. I can see when you have feelings for someone."

"No, you can't," Axel says. "You don't know me. Not me now. You know me from when we were kids. Before we drifted apart."

"Drifted apart?" Roxas smiled lightly. "Is that what happened?"

Axel scrunched up his nose. "Yeah."

"Why?" Roxas asks, closing his eyes. "Why did we drift apart?"

"I don't know."

"When, Axel?"

"When I tried to kill myself."

"That's why I don't want you cutting."

"That's what's keeping me from doing it again."

"That's what made you do it."

"I'm not going to do it again."

"You will if you keep cutting."

"What makes you so great? You're just like me!"

"No," Roxas shakes his head. "I never tried to commit suicide."

"Well, let's give you a fucking medal," Axel narrows his eyes. Roxas stayed silent and Axel leaves, slamming the door. John is standing in the living room when Axel angrily walks in there.

Axel throws the front door open then slams it closed as he stepped out onto the porch. He ignored John as he opened the door and yelled at him. Ignored him when he threatened him. He just kept walking down the street.

Where was he going? He didn't know. He just needed to get away.

He just needed to go on a walk. To cool his mind.

Roxas stared at his wall, letting his tears fall over the bridge of his nose and down his cheek to the blankets below him. He was lying on his bed in fetal position, crying like a goddamn baby.

_"Axel," Rikku shrieked, stepping back from the bedroom door John had just kicked in. Roxas stared in horror at the scene in front of him._

_ The music was playing loud from the speakers connected to his laptop, playing his Ares play list, sending Seven-eleven through the room._

_ John's face twisted in disgust but he rushed to Axel nonetheless, scooping the bleeding boy in his arms. Axel reflexively wrapped his arms around John's neck, whimpering when the elbow high cuts in his arms rubbed against his back. _

_ "Why?" Rikku cried. "Why, Axel?"_

_ Axel shook his head._

_ The song ended and the speakers played Lonely Day as John and Rikku rushed to the car, leaving Roxas in the room next to the pool of blood. _

_ At the hospital, Axel was sitting up in the bed, his arms wrapped in gauze to the elbow. He stared at them, not looking up when Rikku and Roxas came into the room._

_ "You never told us why," Rikku says softly, leaning on the side of the bed. Axel shook his head. Rikku stared at her baby's face. Her oldest son. She loved him so much._

_ She had to admit that she was disappointed when he came home with those face tattoo's and he dyed his hair red. His hair was originally brown and he wore it in an 'emo' style, one side covering his left eye and in short but thick spikes in the back. _

_ "Axel, honey," Rikku says. "You can tell me. I'm your mother."_

_ Axel covers his face with his hands, shaking his head. He'd never talk. She'd never understand. _

_ That's when John came into the room._

_ Axel glared at him. He hated him so much. Why was he even there? He didn't care. He hated him back. _

_ Axel turned his glare to Roxas. His brother. Why was he glaring at him? He didn't do anything. Axel had problems._

_ John was yelling at him. Why? Why now? _

_ "This is your fault," he targets Rikku. She flinches and shrinks within herself. "You're the reason he's a fag, too!"_

_ "I'm not gay," Axel says._

_ "Then why the hell do you dress like a girl? For god sakes, you're wearing pink nail polish!"_

_ "You don't understand," Rikku said._

_ "I understand he's a fag! What did your mother and I do to deserve you? Did we do something to anger god?"_

_ God? Axel kept himself from laughing. Yeah. That guy in the sky. The one in the white robe with the white beard. Or was god a light?_

_ "I can't believe you tried to kill yourself! What is wrong with you?"_

_ Too much to count._

_ "You ruined the carpet, too!" _

_ Axel groaned, wanting to say something sarcastic like, 'Wow, a carpet,' but at the moment, he was barely able to breath, so he just let it go. _

_ "We're gonna have to pay to get a new one and have it reinstalled. God dammit, I don't wanna have to pay for you being a retard!"_

_ Roxas stared at him in disbelief. "He's _bleeding to death _an your worried about the _carpet_?"_

_ In the nice, clean, hospital room, after Axel was all patched up, John was still going at it._

_ "What are we supposed to tell your little brothers?" John questions. "What are we supposed to say when they notice you're gone? We can't tell them you tried to fucking kill yourself!"_

_ Axel stayed silent, staring down at his arms._

_ "Dammit, women!" He turned to glare at Rikku. "Why couldn't you have raised a goddamn normal child?"_

That was three years before, before Axel grew out his hair and left the school. When he was fourteen.

"Hey, mister, wanna buy a mistletoe?" A little kid waved a tied bag in his face, a mistletoe with a red ribbon and a bell on it inside.

"How much?" Axel asked. He was sitting on a bench in front of Stater Bros. a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Two dollars," the kid says. Axel took his Adventure Time wallet in the shape of Finn out of his pocket and took out two dollars, handing it to the little boy. "Thank you," the kid says, handing him the bag and trotting off, trying to sell to other people.

"There you are." He looks up to meet crystal blue eyes. "We've been looking for you. John thought you went to Canada because of the way you left."

Roxas watched as Axel took the cigarette out of his mouth, taking it between his index and middle finger, rubbing his eye.

"I bought a mistletoe," he says. "From some little kid. He was so freaking cute."

"Since when did you think kids were cute?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since that little boy sold me a mistletoe."

"You're weird," Roxas says. "John's pissed. I don't think you should go out tonight. You'll just make him madder."

"I need to go out. I need to get shit-faced."

"You drink?" Roxas asked. "Since when?"

Axel shrugged. "For as long as I've been smoking."

Roxas shakes his head. "That's not good."

"Not all of us can be perfect like you, Roxas," Axel says, taking a drag of his cigarette, not making eye contact. "Some of us are weak. Stupid."

"You're not weak or stupid," Roxas says.

"Yes, I am. Don't fucking lie to me."

"Axel, your hurting yourself when you say that. Hell, your hurting me. There isn't anything wrong with you. You just made the wrong choices."

"Damn right I made the wrong choices." He threw the remainders of his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it. "I have scars to prove it."

"Axel," John materializes next to Roxas. "Your are in so much trouble."

"I don't give a shit," Axel says, still not looking up.

"You aren't going to leave that house again," John starts. "If you do, there will be major consequences! I will not have you in my house acting the way you do!"

"Then don't have me in your house."

"Where the hell are you going to go?" John asks. "You can't get a job. You won't be able to support yourself."

"I wouldn't," Axel agrees. "But I'd rather be freeloading off a friend than staying in a house where I'm unwanted."

**A/N**

**I high jacked my brother's cute little Notebook laptop…. I hope he doesn't get mad haha. He's always mad at me about this kinda stuff. He doesn't even use it! Only for his community college classes at VVC and he's on vacation! We can't get internet on it, so he just leaves it in the closet, and my laptop is broken for now and I need to type and charge my phone because my phone charger broke and I have a usb cord for it, so yeah, I'm using his adorable itty bitty computer in secret, praying every few minutes he doesn't find out, because he is a scary, scary man…..**

** Enough with that. I need to get some incest luv in this! Gosh!**

** Seven-eleven is by Mindless Self Indulgence BTW :P**

** Oh, and I wanted to start doing something to interact with my readers, so I decided to ask a question at the end of every chapter, and the winner will be sent a pony bead rave Kandi (Not real candy, their just beaded bracelets!) bracelet. :)**

** Very simple question: **_**Who does John blame for Axel's abnormal-ness? **_

__**The first person to answer wins and gets the bracelet, the answer goes into the review, and I will send the bracelet ASAP. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

"_Axel is a stupid name," Seifer said, pushing the ten year old Axel to the ground. "You're stupid. I don't like you."_

_ Axel stayed silent._

_ "What are you, a retard?" his lackey, Rai, asked. Axel stood up and shook his head. "Then why do you act like it?"_

_ "Why don't you talk?" Fuu asked, tilting her head to the side._

_ "My mom says that people who don't talk are called 'mutes,'" Rai says._

_ "But he does talk," Seifer says. "He talks to his brother all the time. I like his brother. He's cool."_

Maybe that's where Axel gets his hatred from. He doesn't hate Roxas, he loves him. But he does hate him. It's complicated.

Roxas was everything he wasn't. Nice with a personality, popular without being a douche bag, normal.

Axel was rude and distant with a personality that made people not want to be around him, only had a few misfit friends, a douche bag at some times, and possibly sch.

For the longest time he only had two friends, one in his head and the other his brother. He would only talk to them and no one else, including his parents.

He told his mom about him once when she asked him why he wouldn't talk to them and she made him go to a therapist.

He hated that therapist. He was an asshole. Roxas never had to go to a therapist. It wasn't fair.

He was thirteen when he started cutting. That's when he found out that Roxas was cutting. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. It was just nice to know that Roxas, perfect, happy, popular Roxas had sunk to his level at something.

Someone knocked on his door but he ignored it. He had a lock on his door but John forbid him to lock it when they got home. He didn't want to fight with him over it so he left it unlocked.

His door opened and Xion stepped it. Axel glanced at her then returned his head to the pillow.

She quietly closed the door and sat on the bed next to him, his back facing her. He was still in his clothes, wearing his converse, bottom and sides caked with dry mud.

"Are you okay?" she asks. She lays a hand on his back, rubbing it slightly, leaning in a bit.

Axel shakes his head. No, he wasn't.

"Are you going out tonight?" Xion asked. He shrugged. "You don't have to. It's okay."

"Is Vincent mad at me?" Axel asks.

Xion shook her head. "He's not mad. He was really upset that you would do that, though. Why would you sleep with Sora in the first place?"

"I don't know," Axel says.

"Where is Sora? Wasn't he going to stay here?"

"He left awhile ago and never came back."

Xion nodded and continued to rub Axel's back. There was a light knock at the door and it opened, Roxas stepping through.

"Hi," Xion says, pulling her hand away from Axel's back to rest in her lap.

"Hey," Roxas says, walking to the bed. "Axel, are you okay?"

Axel shrugged, not looking at him.

"Do you want anything?"

He shook his head.

Roxas sighed. "John wants you to fold the laundry."

'Watch the yellow ranger in Power Rangers Samurai!'

"There goes my childhood," Axel sighed as he folded a pair of pants. He looked to his younger half brothers who were getting excited about the new show, jumping around on the couches. Then Cayden bumped into James and James got mad, pushing him off.

"Don't hit me," he yelled and Cayden started his loud, shrill cry.

"He hit me," Cayden said, jumping up and running down the hall to their parent's room, screaming.

"No, I didn't!" James ran after him. "He's lying! He hit me!"

Axel sighed, realizing why he never came out of his room and slept during the day. He hated his family.

Roxas walked in and sat on the other couch, taking the remote and changing the channel to Jersey Shore. It was the episode that Sammi was going to leave and she punched Ronnie.

Axel folded one of Cayden's shirts and set it in the pile, watching the TV with little interest.

Roxas laughed at something and Axel raised an eyebrow. He never understood what was so great about this show. Why teenagers were so into it. It was just a bunch of Guido's running around getting drunk and sleeping with random people.

Axel's phone went off and he answered it.

-What up, G?- Xion said through the phone.

"Hey," Axel said. "What's up?"

-Nothing much. Just driving around. To your house. I like to watch you sleep. Especially now that you never come out."

"Yeah. I don't think I'm going to be going out as often," Axel says, leaning back onto the couch pillow behind him.

-Why not?- Xion asked. Axel stood up and left the living room, going to his room and closing the door.

"I'm depressed."

-Why?-

"I don't know… I just am. Everything makes me depressed. Everything sucks." He laid on his bed, holding his tears back. "I don't think I can take it anymore, Xi."

-Oh, honey,- she says. -It's okay. Everyone gets like this.-

"It's not the same as everyone else. I just… I really can't take it. I thought of ending it all all day. I've been thinking about it at least once a day for the last year."

-Axel, don't even think about it. I swear to god, if you kill yourself, I will pull you out of your grave and do some twisted Satanist ritual to make you come back to life then kill you myself.-

Axel chuckled, wiping at his eye. "Sorry. I just… I'm telling the truth. When you came over today, I was thinking about doing it. I guess I'm pretty lucky you interrupted me."

-Did you apologize to Roxas?-

"Yeah. It made things worse."

-Shit,- she cursed. -How? What did you do?-

"I went in and apologized then saw that he was cutting and called him a hypocrite then took his razor. Then he cried and I asked him if I was the reason he was cutting again and he said I was. Then I apologized again for how hard it must have been for him to tell me. Then I told him I could try to love him and he brought up Sora so I said how Sora didn't really want me. Then he said that I loved Sora. It all went downhill from there."

Xion sighed. -You need a drink. I could bring a bottle over and me and you could have a small party in your room.-

"Tempting," Axel says. "But I don't think it's smart. John'll-"

-Since when did you give a shit about John? Fuck him. I'm coming over.- She hung up before Axel could protest.

Xion came over a while later, climbing through his window, bottle of Vodka in hand.

"Hey," she grinned.

-Hey, Roxas, you coming out tonight?-

"No," Roxas sighs, setting down his pencil. "I'm probably pulling an all nighter, studying and doing homework."

-Aw, did you do that report for Ms. Shafer's class?-

"No. I'm about to work on it." Roxas turned on his computer monitor and opened Internet Explorer, typing in Google.

-I could come over. Help you… study.-

"Fuck off, Seifer."

-Aw, baby,- he whined. -When are you gonna give me your V-card?-

_Never. I'm gonna break up with you. _"I gotta go. Don't need John in here asking who I'm talking to."

-Alright. Love you.-

"Love you too." He hung up and sighed loudly. "I'm fucking breaking up with you."

There was a knock on his door and he called for the person to come in. John stepped through, closing the door behind him.

"I'm enrolling Axel in school tomorrow," he says and Roxas nods.

"Why?"

"He needs it. He can't just keep doing home school. He's not even passing it."

Roxas nods again. "He's going to have major problems. There are reasons he left."

"Do you know them? Because he won't tell us."

"No," he says. "He wouldn't tell me either. Which means their bad."

"Well, he has to go to school. How's your school work going?"

"Good. I have a report to do and a crap load of homework. And my friend brought me the work I missed today. And I have to study. I'm going to be taking a placement test. Hopefully it'll show I'm senior level and they'll bump me up for next year."

John nods. "That's my boy."

"Hahaha," Xion laughed, doubled over, cross legged on the floor, holding the bottle out and away from her.

"Good times," Axel giggled, wiping at his eye. He took his shot and laughed more, falling over and laughing.

Xion laughed a bit more before also falling over and, after a moment, falling asleep.

Axel grinned and got up, opening his door and going down the hallway to Roxas's room.

Roxas was sitting at his desk when he came in, typing into his computer.

"Roxy," he smiled, closing the door. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was so happy. Axel walked to his bed and jumped on it, lying on his stomach and sprawling out. "Let me sleep in here tonight!"

"Alright," Roxas said, returning to his work. "But I'm doing homework so you'll have to be quiet."

"That's no fun," he whined. "I wanna talk with you."

_Oh, god, why is he slurring?_ "Are you drinking?"

"Maybe," Axel giggled. "A little."

Roxas shook his head. Axel stood up from the bed, wobbling, and made his way to where Roxas was sitting in his chair, throwing his arms around him.

"Are you mad?" he asked, nuzzling his neck. Roxas took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Why would I be?" he asked, trying to ignore how close Axel was.

"Because I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what? Drinking?"

"No," Axel said. He started to lay kisses down Roxas's neck. Roxas took a sharp breath and turned his head slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to make his tone sound aggravated, but it came out as more of a whiney breath.

Axel stayed silent and kept with the kisses.

"Stop," Roxas says, finding himself. "You're drunk. You don't want me."

"But you want me," Axel smiled. "Right?"

Roxas opened his mouth to reply but Axel caught it in his, sticking his tongue inside. Roxas moaned as the kiss heated.

Axel's mouth was exactly how he imagined it. Warm with a hint of mint. He didn't even care about the alcohol he could taste. The only thing he could even focus on was Axel's tongue as it massaged his own.

Axel pulled away, leaving Roxas to catch his breath. He smirked.

"Is this like, your first time making out with someone? Or am I that good?"

Oh, he was good. He was really good. Roxas blushed and glared at him. "I was just kidding," Axel said. He turned the chair so Roxas was facing him, claiming his lips again.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pushing into the lip bruising kiss.

It was like heaven, kissing the one he loved like this. At this point, he didn't even care that Axel was drunk. He would just take what he could get.

Axel picked him up, not breaking the kiss, and carried him to the bed where Roxas was sat down and the red head climbed on top of him.

"Axel," Roxas moaned as the kiss was finally broke. "You really don't want to do this…"

"Sure I do," he said, pulling off his jacket. "I'm horny, you love me. Let's make magic."

He kissed Roxas again, lighter this time, and threw his jacket to the ground. He started to run his hands up Roxas's shirt, then behind him to grope his ass.

Roxas already had an erection by this point and moaned as Axel began making friction between their groins.

Axel groaned, but it was followed by a yawn. He blinked a few times before stopping the movements to rub at his eyes, making the blonde before him raise an eyebrow.

Axel fell over onto the floor with a loud 'thud' and proceeded to fall asleep there.

"Wow," Roxas said, sighing. "Way to ruin a good thing, man."

Xion woke up around three thirty and got up from the floor, making her way to Axel's bed. She wondered for a second where Axel was but shrugged it off and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**I think this chapter was short. Was it?**

** Yupp got in a sibling kiss there just for you guys. ;D**

__**Last winner of my little question: The super amazing **_**P5hng-Me-A'Wy**_

** Now, I'm only going to ask a question every few chapters, because it's too much work for me to make a bracelet and raid my grandparent's house for an envelope and a stamp. :P **

** Review, guys! See you soon! :)**

** Oh, and, one more thing, I'm kinda a creeper and I couldn't help but notice that some of you guys subscribed to my story or to myself, and I have to tell you, that means so much to me. My god, it makes me happy. Thanks everyone! :)**

** Oooh, and one last teensy weensy thing, I have a Inuyasha fanfiction up, and it's a Sesshomaru and Inuyasha story, and I'm not sure you guys are into Inuyasha, but I'm pretty proud of that one. So, if you can, please check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D And LOTS of cussing for those of you who are sensitive to that!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

**~o~ Wow, the fifth chapter already! Thank you, all my readers, and thanks to all my reviewers! :) ~o~**

Axel woke up on Roxas's floor, his head pulsing with pain, the stale taste of old vodka in his mouth.

He didn't know where he was at first and just figured that the person sleeping next to him was Xion and he quickly accepted that he had slept with her in a drunken fit.

But then he noticed that it wasn't his room because everything was different, including the pretty white carpet and the cleanliness, and that the blanket covering them wasn't one of his and that it was the one on Roxas's bed.

It was early in the morning judging by the bluish-pink light coming from Roxas's lightly covered windows. The alarm clock on the dresser went off suddenly, startling Axel and making him sit up.

Roxas rubbed his eyes and glared up at him, using his arms for support. "What the fuck, dick?"

"Sorry," Axel said, rubbing his head.

Roxas smirked up at him with a knowing look, his hair askew. "You were _fucked up _last night."

"I can tell," Axel said, running a hand through his hair. "We didn't fuck, did we?"

"Why?" Roxas questioned, getting up. "Would that be 'oh so horrible?'"

Axel shrugged and got up, too. Roxas was getting some clothes out for himself and grabbing a towel from his stash. "I'm taking a shower," he said. "Gotta get ready for school."

Axel looked at the alarm clock. "Four in the fucking morning? How do you manage that?"

Roxas groaned suddenly and threw the towel back into the stack. "I didn't finish my fucking report _or _any of my homework _or _the work I missed yesterday, and I didn't study"

Axel shrugged and started folding the blanket's and putting them in the corner.

Roxas sat at his computer and quickly tried to finish his report. "Oh my god, I'm never going to get into Harvard! If I don't turn this in, I'm screwed! I can't miss another day… I could tell them that I was sick, but what if they don't believe me? Oh my god, my attendance is horrible!"

"Roxas," Axel said. "Breathe. You don't miss often, you're a good kid so they'll believe you and take your work late, and two absences aren't going to kill you."

Roxas glared at him and smacked his palm down on the desk. "This is your fault. You and your stupid drinking and your stupid kisses. You're a bad influence!"

"You know you like it," Axel said nonchalantly as he folded the last blanket. Then he looked at Roxas and frowned. "We kissed?"

Roxas smirked and turned back to his computer. "Oh, yeah. It was great. We were kissing on my bed but then you passed out. Which sucked, by the way. So I jacked off on your chest."

Axel crinkled his nose and laughed, saying, "You're sick."

Roxas waved his hand nonchalantly. "Kidding. I laid down next to you because it was too tempting. I was only gonna do it for a few minutes, but I guess I was tired, because I fell asleep like, instantly."

Axel nodded. "Was it good? My kissing?"

"Fuck yeah," Roxas sighed. "Wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. In fact, let's do it right now. You know, to practice."

Axel smiled and shook his head. He was going to say something else but was interrupted by knocking on Roxas's door.

John stepped in, a fierce look on his face. "Have you seen that boy?"

Axel stepped into the amazing walk in closet and closed the door lightly. He didn't feel like dealing with John when he had a hangover the size of Canada.

"Nope," Roxas said. "Why?"

"I went to his room to tell him to get up and get ready so we can go down to the school and get him signed up, and there was a _girl _in his bed. One of his little friends… the one who's dad I work with."

"The bad parents?" Roxas smiled, remembering the story Xion had told them the night he hung out with the gang. John nodded and jerked his chin towards the computer.

"Didn't finish your report?"

"No," Roxas said. "I fell asleep. I think I'm going to stay home again and finish then bring in a note tomorrow and turn them all in."

Meanwhile, Axel was going through the boxes in Roxas's closet. He had a lot of books and pony beads and boxes of photo albums full of pictures of when he and Axel were younger, a few of their own dad.

"Okay," John said and Axel perked up. "Tell me if you see him."

"Will do," Roxas smiled.

Then John left and Roxas stepped out of the closet, nonchalantly throwing the photo album in there. Roxas tutted at him and returned to his work.

"I'm not going to school," Axel said. "No fucking way."

"I don't think he's giving you a choice," Roxas said.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm not giving him a fucking choice to give me a choice, that Tool."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "You better go get Xion. And you didn't get much sleep."

"But I thought you wanted to make out," Axel smirked.

"You're an asshole."

Axel left and silently went into his room, not wanting John to see him.

Xion was still asleep in his bed, looking very comfortable in the mass of blankets and pillows, her short hair sticking up in several places. She must have felt uncomfortable because she was only in her underwear.

Axel turned on the light and she groaned, throwing a pillow at him. "Fagot."

He threw it back and it landed on her face. "Dyke. Get up. We're leavin'."

"What the fudge, why?" She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. "Uum humpobal huuuuurrrrr. (I'm comfortable here.)"

"I don't give a fuck." Axel walked over and took the blankets off of her. She hissed and flipped him off, getting out.

When she went to put on her clothes, Axel said, "You don't have to do that."

"Fuck off, gay boy," Xion grumbled, pulling on her leggings.

It was cold outside when they climbed out of Axel's window and down the side of the house. Early morning frost coated everything, making everything seem to glow and sparkle.

"Where did you park?" Axel asked, thinking around the corner or down the street.

Xion snorted and pointed to the driveway. Sure enough, her giant red Hummer was parked next to John's little Honda. He rolled his eyes and got in the passenger's side, pulling down the sun visor.

"You know who I haven't seen in awhile?" Axel said over the music as he retrieved his spare tooth brush and tooth paste from the glove department.

"Who?" Xion asked.

"Namine."

"Your sister?" Xion looked at him for a brief second then back at the rode. "What, has she not come home?"

Axel shrugged. "She's worse than me. Stays in her room whenever she's home. But you know what," he stuck the toothbrush into his mouth, and while brushing said, "She hates me. She never talks to me anyway."

Xion shrugged and changed the song. "My siblings hate me, too. Except Vincent. But that's 'cause we're in the same boat, y'know?"

When Xion stopped at a stop sign, Axel opened the door and spit out. "Yeah."

Xion changed the song again and again, and eventually, she settled on Setting Fire to Rain by Adele.

"So," she said. "What did you and Roxas do last night?"

He furrowed his brow at her and threw both the toothbrush and toothpaste into the glove department. "How'd you know I was with him?"

"Well," Xion said. "You weren't in your room, you're a horny drunk and you know that Roxas wants you. It's simple logic."

Axel shrugged and said, "I guess we kissed, but I don't remember."

Xion grinned at him and said, "You know, it's said that when you do something when you're drunk, it's something you secretly desire to do, even if it's a secret from yourself."

"That's deep," Axel said. "Where'd you hear that from? Oprah?"

"One thousand ways to day," Xion said. "Where we goin'?"

Axel shrugged and leaned his forehead on the window. "John wants to enroll me in school."

"God, finally," Xion groaned. "I've wanted you to come back for _forever_."

Axel glowered at her. "I don't want to go back. Its bull shit."

"So's your attitude," Xion sang under breath and his glowering turned into glaring. She just shrugged and gave him an 'it's true' look.

Roxas sighed and balanced the pencil on the back of his fingers. He knew when it was appropriate to say 'Uh huh' or 'How cool,' so that he wouldn't really have to participate in the conversation, and the fact that Seifer didn't give him a chance to talk anyway helped a lot.

-So I told him 'Hell no!' and punched the shit out of him.-

"Oh, cool," Roxas said.

-And then he was all 'No, Seifer! Stop! I'm gonna call the cops like the pussy I am!' and I was all 'Shut up!' and hit him again.-

"Uh huh."

-So, you wanna hang out tonight?-

"I have a report due," Roxas lied.

-I thought you already finished your report,- Seifer said suspiciously.

"I have another one."

-Are you lying?-

"Why would I lie to you?"

-Because you don't really like me.-

Roxas sighed and set the pencil down. He wanted to break up with Seifer, but he didn't want to be mean about it. He'd make him feel better now, then break up with his with some 'I realized I'm straight' excuse or something. "I do like you. What makes you think I don't?"

-Well, you don't want anyone knowing we're going out and you never want to hang out. And whenever we do hang out I can't even touch you because you freak out.-

"That's not true," Roxas tsked. "I went out last week."

-Just come out tonight, Roxy. Please?-

"I have school tomorrow."

-Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?-

"Have to study."

Seifer took a breath and said, -?-

Roxas sighed and picked up his pencil, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Fine. _Tommorow. _Pick me up at six, and I want to be home by ten."

Seifer did a happy 'whooping' noise and then said, -See you then, Roxas! Bye bye!-

"Uh huh." Roxas hung up and threw his phone onto his desk. "Fagot."

Axel got home around twelve that afternoon, when he was sure that John had left to pick up the boys from school, and locked himself in his room. His headache had finally ceased, but he still didn't feel like dealing with anybody.

John came banging on his door around one thirty, interrupting Axel from his nap. "I know you're in there, boy!"

Axel groaned and threw the mass of blankets off himself as he rolled out of the bed. He trudged through the mess of his floor, the banging ringing in his head. When he unlocked the door, it flew open and hit him square in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" Axel hissed and covered his nose, trying to keep the blood from dripping on his floor and clothes. "What the fuck! Oh my god!"

"Oh, crap…" John stepped in and Rikku rushed to get paper towels.

Rikku came back seconds later with a whole role of paper towels. "Keep your head up!"

When the nosebleed was gone and the blood had been wiped clean from his face, he sat on his bed and rubbed his head, his headache back. "What do you want?"

John was pissed about something. He was already red, his face the shade of Axel's hair, his chest already puffed out. He threw an envelope on Axel's lap, not saying anything.

Axel raised an eyebrow then read the return address on the letter. California State Penitentiary. Inmate number 663059. Reno Bliss.

"What do you think you're doing, getting letters from _him_?" John hissed.

"You _know _we don't allow _anything _to do with him in our house!" Rikku looked on the verge of tears. Her hair had been drawn back into a ponytail, giving Axel a perfect view of her mixed emotion face. Anger, sadness, disgust, more anger and then a hint of regret had colored it. It pissed Axel off.

"I didn't tell him to send a letter," Axel said, standing up. "But I don't give a shit. He wants to talk to me, and unlike you, I don't give a shit if I talk about him. Because he _was _in fact a part of our life."

"Read it," John barked as if he hadn't heard a thing that Axel had said.

Axel sighed and opened the letter, reading off:

_Dear Axel,_

_Long time no see. Yeah, I'm still alive. Well, barley. I feel like I'm going to die of boredom. _

_Prison life isn't that bad, though. I get free food, clothes and shelter, and we get movie nights and I have a job and plenty of friends. But it's still really, really boring. _

_I don't know if you know, but I only have six months left. I know that Mom and _Bleagh _John won't let you see me, but I thought it would be cool for you to know, since you're going to be eighteen in around a year. _

_I figured that John would get to this first and either read it himself or have you read it, so tell him to fuck off. If he didn't, and it's just you reading this, then shit, he must have cooled down. I never understood what mom sees in him. He's a dick. A controlling, rude, and, frankly, unattractive dick. But tell him I said 'hi.'_

_I would have sent Roxas a letter, too, but I figured that he doesn't want anything to do with me, either. _

_Reply this if you can. But I understand if you don't. I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting out soon._

_With much love,_

_The super hot,_

_Super awesome, _

_Best big brother ever,_

_And overall amazingly epic guy,_

_Reno Bliss._

Axel ending the letter and smirked at the face John was making. "Reno says hi."

**A/N**

**Yeah, I know, very boring chapter… :( Sorry, guys! But I had a writer's block this chapter. **

**I guess I'm still really bummed out about these two really mean and rude reviews I got on 'Red Riding Hood' and 'Beautiful Sinners.' They were just flat out rude, and I got them at like, four in the morning, all happy because I was all 'Oh, hey! I got more reviews!' but then they were all mean and the girl who posted on Beautiful Sinners called me a bitch and told me to go to hell. I was like 'Woooooooah girl you don't even know me. I'm gangsta, son.'**

**But anyway, here's chapter… Oh my god, we're already on chapter five? Geezus! D: **

**Review, guys! :)**

**Oh, and, don't expect a 6****th**** chapter too soon (As soon as I've been udating), because I'm taking my time to write it. It is BIG. It is a HUGE chapter with so much crap going down, and I really, really hope you guys like it. **

**Love ya! :)**


	6. Part 1

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D And LOTS of cussing for those of you who are sensitive to that!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

**~o~ I have a new favorite song. It's called 'Tonight, tonight,' and it is amazing, and if you havn't already heard it, go look it up! Actually, I guess it's my second favorite song. Nothing will ever surpass my love for 'Space Bound' by Eminem. Nothing will ever surpass my love for Eminem! :O He is just so amazing…**

**Anyway, here's chapter six! I just know you guys are going to like it. It's going to be extra long, and it's going to be amazing, and the moment we've all been waiting for is finally here~! :D This is a two parter, so, the seventh chapter was also uploaded. Enjoy! ~o~**

"_School_?" Axel asked in disbelief."_Public _school?"

Rikku and John both nodded, an obnoxious smirk on his stupid crow face. "You start Monday."

"_Monday_? That only gives me…" Axel counted on his fingers. "Five days!"

Johns smirk turned into a grin. "Sure does, suck, don't it?"

Axel groaned and hit his fist on the kitchen table they were sitting at. "I'm not going! You can't fucking make me!"

"Don't cuss at us!" John barked. "And you _are _going!"

"I'll cuss all I fucking want and no, I'm not! This is bullshit! I should get a say in this!"

"You're a child!" John hit his own fist on the table. "Children don't make decisions! They leave it to the adults! The parents!"

"Your not one of my parents, and I'm not a kid!" Axel scooted away from the table and angrily walked out.

"Sure do throw a fit like one!" John called after him as Axel slammed his bedroom door.

Axel threw his hair into a sloppy ponytail and took the letter he had under his pillow and a notebook, a pen stuck in the spiral. Throwing the notebook open, he pressed the pen to the notebook paper with so much force that it was practically ripping.

_Dear Reno, _he started, not sure where to take the letter from there.

_It has definitely been a long time, _he settled with.

_I'm sorry prison is so bad. Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm in prison. I feel like everyone here hates me here- no. I _know _everyone hates me here. Except Roxas. _

He tapped his pen against the notebook, trying to think of how to phrase his next words. _I know that I get free things, too, but at the same time, I feel like I'm paying for it. Every day, I feel like I die a little on the inside. _Axel didn't really want to seem like a pussy, so he added, _But I can deal with it. _

He read over the third paragraph of the letter send to him then wrote: _I don't really care if Mom and John forbid me to see you when you get out. I'll do it anyway._

_ I'm sure that Roxas doesn't hate you. I've just never heard what he thought about the whole thing because any talk about you is taboo in this house, so I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I would think so._

_ John got the letter and after hitting me in the face with the door and making me bleed all over my room, made me read it to him. He was pretty pissed off about what you said. It was awesome. _

_ They put me back into school. I've been going to options because of some stupid crap that happened in eighth grade, so I'm pretty mad about going back. Am I just being a baby about it?_

_ Anyway, I start Monday. _

Axel was never good at ending letters, so he just figured that that was the best spot to stop.

_Love, _He mused to himself. _Axel._

**~o~**

"Hey." Roxas walked into Axel's room, closing the door. "How does this outfit look?"

Axel, who was sitting on his bed in his underwear and a black t-shirt, a Harry Potter book open on his lap, looked Roxas up and down. His outfit consisted on a pair of non tight jean colored skinny jeans and a T-shirt that said 'I Kiss Boys.' His wrists were decorated with a rainbow rave kandi bracelets, shining in the light of Axel's room.

"It looks good," Axel said. "You look good. Why?"

"I'm going out." Roxas smiled. "_I _look good?"

Axel just shrugged and closed his book. "Then I'm going out, too. Where are you going?"

"Rave," Roxas said and replaced Axel's spot on the bed when the redhead got up.

Axel smirked at him and pulled on a pair of pants he pulled out of his middle dresser drawer. "I thought you didn't like raves?"

"I don't Roxas said, picking up the book and flipping through the pages. "But Seifer practically begged me to come."

Axel grimaced. "I can't believe you're going out with that asshole."

Roxas smiled up at him. "Are you jealous?"

Axel snorted. "Not of that dick. I just know you deserve better."

"_I _think I deserve _you_, but expectations aren't always met." Roxas put the book back down and reached to the messy floor to pick up an empty Sprite bottle. He crinkled his nose. "You should really clean your room."

Axel shrugged. "I'm lazy."

A silence fell over the room, the only sound the clicking of Axel's cell phone's keyboard as he texted Xion to come and get him. It was interrupted by Roxas groaning.

"I don't _wanna _hang out with him!"

"Then come with me," Axel said nonchalantly.

Roxas shook his head and leaned it back onto the wall, crossing his legs and sighing. "I promised I would go with him."

"Just call him and tell him that you're sick."

"I don't know…" Roxas took his phone out and stared at it. "Your friend's probably don't want me tagging along, anyway."

"They don't care. Xion's been bugging about you, anyway." Axel put his phone into his pocket. "But, if you don't want to…"

"No, I do," Roxas decided and started dialing a number on his phone. Seifer answered on the second ring.

-What's up?-

"I'm sick," Roxas lied into the phone. "Can't go out tonight."

-Your lying,- Seifer said simply.

"No, I'm not," Roxas sighed and gave a fake cough. "I'm sick, see?" Axel smiled and shook his head.

-You know what, fine. If you don't want to hang out, then don't. I'll just hang out with Fuu,- Seifer said as if he wanted Roxas to feel bad. He didn't.

"Okay," Roxas said and hung up.

**~o~**

Seifer was in his car with Rai when Roxas ended the phone call. Two other guys in his group, huge football players, were sitting in the back.

Seifer was already outside Roxas house, ready to pick him up when Roxas called. So it pissed him off to no end.

Rai snickered next to him and Seifer threw his arm out to hit him harshly on the chest with the back of his hand. That just made Rai cringe and snicker louder, his little piggy face scrunching up and turning pink.

"I bet he's going out with someone else," Seifer said, careful to not let the high football players hear him. Rai and Fuu were the only two who knew that he and Roxas were together. "I bet he's going to come out at any moment with some guy."

"Then lets watch," Rai suggested and ever Seifer had to admit that the idiot actually had a good idea for once.

So they sat. And waited. And waited some more. Then, forty minutes (A joint and a half) later, a big, black Hummer pulled up. Music was pulling from the open windows, the driver's arm hanging out.

Seifer recognized her from school. "The dyke," he muttered to himself and watched Roxas walk to it with some redhead. They were getting awfully close to each other…

Then Seifer remembered who the redhead was.

"Hey," Rai said, his eyes bloodshot red. "Isn't that that faggot? The one with that stupid ass name?"

Seifer nodded, deep in thought. It was common for siblings close in age to be close, right? Maybe it was the weed or maybe it was the Forty resting in between his legs, but Seifer saw more than a brotherly love. To him, it looked more like Roxas was making _passes _on Axel on that short walk to the Hummer.

"The way he used to be with me…" As they pulled off, Seifer pulled his van into drive and followed far behind, when they got onto the main road, being sure to stay at least a car behind.

Was he obsessive? Hell no. He was in love.

**~o~**

When Xion came, Roxas and Axel, who were waiting in the living room, stepped out. They had been having an interesting conversation about how annoying valley girls were and continued it when they walked out.

Roxas was smiling up at Axel and watched his mouth as the redhead spoke. Their shoulders were bumping together every once in awhile and Roxas had climbed into the Hummer first. Music was playing inside, though Roxas didn't know the name of the song. Axel instantly noted it as 'Tonight Tonight.'

Saix and Zexion were talking quietly in the back to each other. Larxene was in the passenger's seat, watching everything that passed by silently. Xion was mouthing the words to the song and concentrating on her driving, looking back in the rear view mirror occasionally.

Roxas and Axel kept talking, and as Xion watched them, she saw that they were really close. She smirked and turned down the music, getting everyone's attention.

"So, Axel, have you made your move yet?"  
>Axel looked confused for a moment, as did Roxas, but then he realized what she had meant and blushed. "No!"<p>

Her smirk widened and she met Roxas's eyes in the mirror. "Looks like your gonna have to make the move, Roxy."

Roxas blushed, too, and pressed his lips in a thin line.

When Xion finally pulled up to that special little cafe, they all hopped out.

Seifer crept up in his van and watched as they all walked into the coffee shop. Rai was asleep next to him. The football players were still in the back, talking about something and laughing.

But Seifer wasn't paying attention to them. he was watching out of the van window and through the see through walls of the Café as Roxas and his group all walked in and took a seat. He thanked god for super-tint windows.

"Hi, guys," Cloud smiled when they walked in.

Xion waved at him and the rest said their 'hello's or nodded to him. Xion stayed up and ordered all the coffee's.

"That'll be ten eighty five," Cloud said and the cash register popped open.

When Xion handed Cloud the money, she looked back at her group then at Cloud, grinning. "Guess what?"

"What?" Cloud asked, taking his own coffee.

"Some major chizz is goin' down tonight, and we have front row seats."

"Ooh." Cloud set his coffee down, grinning. "What's going on?"

Xion's grin didn't go away as she told him her master plan. "Okay, so Axel slept with Sora, and Vincent _hates _Axel for it, right?" Cloud nodded. "Axel never found out that Vincent got a job here. And he also doesn't know that Sora comes in here every night for a Caramel Frappe. See that blonde he's with?" Cloud nodded again. "That's his brother. Who loves him. _Love _loves him."

"Kinky," Cloud said.

"Axel _still _hasn't made his move, but I _know _that he wants Roxas. And I _know _that even though he isn't acting like it, Axel is still hung up over Sora. So, if we get everything settled out tonight, then Axel will have a free heart for Roxas to enjoy. Right?"

"Your pretty smart, for a dyke," Cloud said and tipped his cup to her.

She grinned at him. "Yeah, and your pretty good at listening for a _queer_."

"Touché," Cloud smirked and Xion winked at him, taking the tray of coffee from the counter and walking it to the table.

They all took their coffee and submerged into a conversation about good music.

Around seven thirty, Xion started watching the door and checking her watch. Sora was _late_. He was supposed to come in at seven. She tsked inwardly and in aggravation listened as Larxene chuckled at her. She had said the plan wasn't going to work.

But then, like a ray of light, Sora walked into the shop.

He didn't notice them at first because he was fully engaged in typing something onto his IPhone ('That mommy and daddy bought him,' Xion muttered) as he walked up to the counter.

"Hi, Sora," Cloud smiled.

"Tool," Sora replied. He shoved the phone into his pocket. "Give me the regular."

Cloud sighed and said, "You know, you don't have to be so rude to me." When Sora mutely threw the money onto the counter, Cloud rolled his eyes with another sigh and turned to make the coffee.

When Sora turned to lean on the counter, he saw them.

Roxas's eyes were already narrowed and Axel busied himself with drinking from his straw. Xion was smirking inwardly and Larxene outwardly, Zexion and Saix not paying attention to Sora.

Sora took his coffee off the counter, and when Cloud held out his change, Sora put his hand up. "Keep it. Heaven knows you need it."

Cloud forced a smile and hit the fist clenching the money on the counter. "Gee. Thanks, Sora."

Sora silkily walked over to them and sat down at an extra chair. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Sora," Xion smiled. "You're looking really good tonight. Is that a new shirt?"

But Sora ignored her and Xion bristled. He was too busy staring at Axel, whom he had sat by, and for a moment, Xion thought that her plan had backfired.

"Hi, Axel," Sora smiled.

"Sora." Axel was biting the inside of his cheek as he looked into the dark blue orbs.

"Haven't seen you around. Have you been hiding from me?" Sora's smiled widened as he brought his hand up and lightly brushed his finger tips on Axel's hand. Axel's breath hitched.

"Of course not." Axel stopped chewing on his cheek and looked into the dark blue orbs in front of him. "I just haven't been around."

"You know, Sora," Xion cut in, smiling. "Vincent's working in the back. You should go say 'Hi' to him."

Again, Sora ignored her ('Oh, fuck naw!' Xion hissed) and kept his attention solely focused on Axel. "I heard you were coming back to school."

Axel shrugged and turned away to look at Roxas who was fiercely glaring at Sora. Sora finally noticed him and put on a fake smile, waving lightly.

"Hi, Roxas," he said. "I didn't see you there. You're just so _small_."

"Fuck off," Roxas hissed. "We're the same height, stupid!"

"Yeah, but I have people who can take _care of me_. It's okay for me to be small." Sora's smile left his face and was replaced by a bored look. "Who do _you _have to take care of you?"

Sora had him there. Who did he have? Seifer wanted to take care of him, but Roxas didn't want that. God, he felt like a chick. What did he need someone for? He was a guy. He could take care of himself. Sora was just psyching him out… and it was working.

"Me," Axel said out of nowhere, startling everyone, even himself.

Zexion was the one who broke the silence. He stared at Axel. "What?"

Axel was chewing his cheek again. He just shrugged and sipped some of his coffee.

Sora's jaw was set and his eyes were slightly widened. Before he could say anything, Xion busted out laughing and Larxene snorted.

"He _told _you!" Xion choked out between laughs.

Larxene was hitting the table, she was laughing so hard. Even Roxas was giggling a little at the look on Sora's face. But Sora still wasn't paying attention to them. All his focus was on Axel.

"What?" He asked, unbelieving. "_What_?"

Even Zexion was smirking.

Sora looked past Axel to Roxas with such anger on his face that Roxas immediately stopped laughing. Then, out of nowhere, Sora threw his drink on Roxas.

Then the gloves were off.

Roxas reached over and pulled Sora to him, both scratching and biting. Axel automatically scooted back and Xion took out her phone to record.

Roxas and Sora both fell to the ground and Sora was on top, throwing punches. Roxas quickly threw him off and threw punches of his own, Sora reaching his hands up to claw at his face and pull his hair.

In the chaos, Cloud had jumped from behind his counter and started recording, himself, a huge smile on his face.

Seifer automatically jumped out of the van and ran into the shop. By then, Roxas had already been pulled off by Vincent who had come from out behind the shop. Sora was pulled up by Axel who was trying to dust the cursing brunette off.

Roxas's eyes automatically locked with Seifer's.

Roxas was breathing heavily and he was bleeding from his nose ('Here's a napkin,' Cloud said) and had a lot of scratches on his face. There was already a bruise forming under his right eye and one forming on his right cheek.

Before Roxas could say anything, Seifer cut him off. "You're sick, huh?"

The chaotic talking that came after the fight stopped and all eyes were on them. Even Zexion and Saix were watching with curiosity. Sora, who also had a napkin over his nose, glared at Axel and pushed away from him to stand with Vincent while he watched.

"Seifer, I-!"

But he was cut off again by Seifer saying, his voice raised a little, "_This _isn't being sick! This is as far as being sick gets!" He turned his glare on Sora. "I can't believe your fighting with him, Sora! Is this what you do when you're out? What did mom tell you about fighting?"

There was a silence in which everyone held their breath. Everyone other than Sora and Seifer.

"Not to," Sora grumbled bitterly.

"Sora's your brother?" Roxas asked in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Seifer said briskly. "Now, how is this being sick, Roxas? Enlighten me! No, don't, I know what this is about. Your damn brother, right? You love him, right? That's what Sora says."

Roxas turned to Sora. "You gossiping whore!" Sora just shrugged.

"Listen, Seifer," Roxas was handed a wet paper towel to clean off the dried blood. "I didn't want to do this in a way that would hurt you, especially in a situation like this, but I don't want to go out with you anymore."

Seifer fell silent and went pale. Then he choked out, "But-!"

"No, Seifer." Roxas shook his head. "I'm breaking up with you."

Seifer refused to believe it. He had followed them in hopes of getting Roxas back, but instead, he lost him? It made no sense to his alcohol powered mind. He looked around at Roxas's friends who were all staring at him. Even that dyke Xion was there, staring, watching. Smiling.

"What are you smiling at, Dyke?"

Xion's smile widened. "You getting dumped, faggot. I didn't think you'd take it lying down."

Seifer's face blared red. Not with embarrassment, but with anger. "I am _n_o_t_ taking this lying down, bitch!" He turned back to Roxas. "I'm not! This isn't fair; I fucking love you, Roxas! And you do this to me?"

Roxas stared up at him with his big, blue eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Seifer. I really am."

Then Seifer slapped him and everything went into slow motion. Roxas cringing and cupping his cheek, Seifer screaming, Axel's snarl, and then, Seifer was on the ground, Axel on top of him.

Seifer's nose was broken in a second. In another, his eye was bleeding from how hard Axel had punched him. Seifer was a bloody mess by the time Cloud pulled him off.

"Seifer!" Sora kneeled next to him, using even more napkins to wipe off his face. "Are you okay? Seifer?"

Seifer was fast asleep.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked his brother, moving his hand to see the glowing red hand mark on his cheek.

"Yeah," Roxas sniffled. He didn't know why he was crying, but he was, and he was sure he looked like shit. "Yeah…"

But Axel didn't step away like Roxas expected him too. Instead, he let go of Roxas's hand and, his knuckles covered in blood, ran his thumb along the red mark. Roxas cringed, but not from the pain. Axel quickly retracted his hand.

"Sorry," he said in a slight panicky tone. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Roxas shook his head. "Do it again."

But before Axel could, there was the distant sound of police sirens. Rai, who had been watching from the van, had called the police.

"Oh, shit," Xion sighed. "Saix here has a warrant. We better bounce. Bye, Cloudy!"

Cloud waved, smiling. "See you later."

They all jumped into the Hummer and Xion drove away quickly, something about illegal contraband or something.

There was no music playing, and the only sounds were coming from Axel and Roxas as they quietly conversed.

"I'm socially ruined," Roxas sighed, chewing the side of his cheek.

He had his head leaned on Axel's shoulder. Axel was holding him close, a nice change in their relationship already afoot. "Who cares? If they're really your friends, they won't care that Seifer hates you."

Roxas sighed and rubbed Axel's hands.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" Axel asked him.

Roxas shrugged. "A little."

He mad Roxas look at him so he could look at the mark. Even in the darkness, the only light coming from the moon and the occasional street lamp, Axel could see it clearly. The perfect outline of a hand ruined the perfect look of Roxas's skin, along with long scratches.

Roxas blushed and turned away. "I look bad."

"You look fine." Axel pulled him closer and kissed him on top of his head. "I promise."

**~o~ On to part two! :D ~o~**


	7. Part 2

**~o~ Here's part two! ~o~**

Xion dropped them off first.

Roxas and Axel walked up the driveway and into their house. It was only eight thirty, so the family was still awake.

Rikku and the boys were watching TV. Roxas and Axel tried to walk past without them seeing them. They did, and were in the hallway when John walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Roxas," he said. Then he looked up and his eye widened. "_What happened to your face_?"

Roxas pressed his lips in a thin line. "I got in a… fight."

John puffed up and turned his anger on Axel. "Did you tell him to fight? Is that what you go out and do? Well, Roxas isn't going to hang out with you anymore! I swear to god-!"

"No, John, it wasn't him!" Roxas quickly defended. "I'm the one who got in the fight."

John's eyes zoned in on the dried blood on Axel's knuckles. Axel had completely forgotten about it. "You got into a fight, too?"

"He beat up my ex boyfriend," Roxas said quickly. "He slapped me and-!"

"Your _gay_?" John had to lean against the wall from the utter shock that made him numb in his legs. "You're _gay_. Oh my god, you're gay…"

Roxas went pale. He had just come out. He had just come out! Oh, dear lord, what had he done? "John, I'm sorry…"  
>John waved his hand. "You're gay… Okay, you're gay. It's fine. It's fine…" John straightened himself up. "We need to have a family meeting. Meet me at the kitchen table."<p>

Roxas nodded miserably and he and Axel made their way to the table. Rikku was there a moment later, having locked the boys' in their room.

John sat at his head chair at the end of the table, his hands folded together on the table top. His eyes went from Axel and Roxas, then to Rikku, then back to Axel and Roxas. Rikku looked as if she wanted to ask what had happened to Roxas's face, but was afraid to.

"Roxas," John said calmly. "Could you please tell your mother about what you told me?"

Roxas didn't tell him that he was gay, it just sort of slipped out. But he told his mother, "Mom, I'm gay."

Rikku's face flushed, leaving her a faded white color. "W-what?"

Roxas nodded and sighed.

"Tell her what happened to your face," John prompted.

"Well…" Rikku looked on the edge of her seat, waiting for Roxas's answer. "I got in a fight. Then my boyfriend- ex boyfriend- came and started yelling. And he slapped me. So Axel beat him up."

The parental's attention turned on Axel.

"You _beat someone up_?" Rikku shrieked. "Oh my goodness, Axel! You know how we feel about fighting."

Axel's face went blank. Were they really yelling at him for defending his brother? When his brother had just admitted to getting in a fight himself?

John and Rikku's yelling drowned out Roxas's defenses and Axel couldn't find the words to defend himself. He was just so shocked that they would yell at him like this over nothing. Why did they always choose Roxas over him? He could understand John, but why his mother? She was his _mother_, for shits sake!

Just then, Axel decided that he had had enough. He hit his fist so hard on the table that it went above everyone's yelling and silenced them all, bringing all their eyes to focus on him.

"This is bullshit," he said firmly, his green eyes glowing. "Utter bullshit. Why yell at me and _only _me all the time?"

John went to say something but Axel cut him off.

"Shut up." Axel's eyes bore into him like knives. "_Shut. Up._ I wasn't asking you." His eyes turned to his mother and she flinched. "Well?"

Rikku stayed silent, her eyes wide and full of tears.

"_Well_?" Axel pushed, his voice louder. "Don't have an answer? I didn't think so! I'm telling you: This is bullshit."

He pushed away from the table and walked out, leaving everyone quiet and stunned. Then, Roxas pushed away himself and trotted after him.

Axel threw his door open with a loud bang and pulled off his jacket, throwing it to the ground. He kicked a soccer ball- which he had no idea how it got in there- and it bounced off of the wall and out of the door, narrowly missing Roxas.

Axel sat on his bed and started untying his sneaker. Roxas stepped in, lightly closing the door, staring at him cautiously. "Are you okay, Axel?"

Axel shrugged.

When Roxas sat next to him, he didn't look up. He had accidentally pulled the ribbon that his shoelace had once been gracefully tied into and made it a tight knot. His frustration got the better of him and he groaned and let his foot down, giving up.

Roxas set a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, whispering, "It's okay, Axel. Who cares what they do or think?"

Axel sniffled and wiped at his eye with his palm. "I do."

Roxas pulled him into a hug, burying the side his face into Axel's chest. Axel broke out into tears and held Roxas close, sobbing hysterically.

This behavior startled Roxas. Axel never cried. Ever. But when Roxas thought about it, everyone cried. And he thought it was hot that Axel would let his emotions out.

When Axel finished crying and had calmed down, Roxas let him go and rubbed his face with his hands, smiling up at him.

"Crying makes everyone feel better, Axel."

Axel nodded in agreement, unable to say anything.

The two stayed in silence, but not an awkward silence. An understanding silence.

There was shouting outside the confinement of Axel's room as Rikku and John started fighting.

"You have a rapist son, a rebellious one and a whore daughter!" John was yelling. "And now, our only good one is queer! What's wrong with you, woman?"

"It's not my fault their dad's sperm was tainted!" Rikku sobbed.

Axel groaned. "Bullshit."

Roxas chuckled and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Was Sora the worst girlfriend you've ever had?"

Axel snorted and shook his head. "Actually, he's one of the better. Was Seifer the worst boyfriend you've ever had?"

"He's the _only _boyfriend I've ever had," Roxas sighed.

Axel stared at him. "Really? No way. Have you had girlfriend?" Roxas shook his head. "No way!"

"How many have you had?" Roxas asked him, completely interested in Axel's love life.

Axel shrugged. "Lost count. Too many." A thought came to Axel and he crinkled his nose. "You didn't give your virginity to Seifer, did you?"

Roxas made a disgusted face and shook his head. "God, no. That's just sick."

Axel sighed. "Good. I wouldn't be able to do someone that _he's_ fucked."

Roxas laughed a moment before realizing exactly what Axel had said. He blushed so hard that he was sure his cheeks looked like big cherries as he stared up at Axel with wide eyes. "What?"

Axel blushed, too, and looked away, his lips pursed. "I just mean, uh, your single now and I'm _way _single since the only other person in my life right now hates me 'cause I knocked out his brother. I was thinking we could, um, maybe… Hook up?"

Roxas's heart dropped into his stomach from all the joy. He was so happy it hurt, and he couldn't think of anything to say. It was as if his mind had gone completely blank. He could only stare at Axel, who was silently panicking.

"I mean," Axel said quickly. "If you don't want to, it's fine 'cause-!"

He was silenced by Roxas pulling him into a kiss. Roxas quickly pushed Axel onto the bed and crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss. When he finally did, he started to kiss Axel's neck.

"God, yes," Roxas said. "Let's hook up. In fact, let's hook up right now. Let's smoosh."

The Jersey Shore lingo made Axel chuckle. He rested his hands on Roxas's butt and Roxas kissed him on the lips again.

It didn't take long for the two to get erections, and when they did, they started removing clothing. Axel had a hard time getting his tight pants on over his one shoe that wouldn't come off without breaking the kiss.

Roxas was naked in seconds and pulled off Axel's shirt himself, throwing it next to his own clothes on the floor, not caring that the room would probably eat them and that he would probably never get them back. They were covered in blood, anyway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Axel asked as he reached over to his night stand drawer for a bottle of lube.

Roxas ignored the fact that Axel had lube on hand and nodded. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

So Axel laid Roxas down on his back and covered his fingers with lubricant. Roxas looked panicky for a moment when Axel's hand went near his ass but he quickly choked his down and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel got the first finger in with no problem. But during the second one, Roxas winced and whimpered lightly.

"It's okay," Axel whispered against the blonde's lips. "You'll be fine."

Roxas took a deep breath and nodded, relaxing. After he relaxed, the second and third finger went in with little difficulty.

Axel kissed him again before using his other hand to put lubricant on his erection. When he was done, he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself between Roxas's legs. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, his heart beating quickly, holding his breath.

"You ready?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

Axel pushed in and he was _way _bigger than three fingers. Roxas gasped as he pushed deeper and deeper, pain ripping through his body. Axel kissed his neck, distracting him from the pain and making a nice, fresh hickey.

Then he was all the way in. Axel himself had to gasp as Roxas's muscles clenched around him. "I'm going to start moving, okay?"

Roxas hadn't been able to find his voice during the whole ordeal. He just nodded mutely again.

When Axel started moving, Roxas got the sick feeling of being too full, but the sickness and pain slowly started being replaced by a light pleaser. As Axel moved more and more, more pleasure came in.

Then, Roxas shivered and moaned loudly. He had found the spot. "D-do that again," Roxas managed.

Axel smirked and positioned himself again, thrusting into the blonde's prostate. Roxas moaned again, trying to bite down the sounds he made.

That's when everything else was drowned out and forgotten.

The sound of their parents fighting, their younger brother's crying, the dull pain still in Roxas's face and ass, the thoughts of what had happened that day, the fact that they were brothers, even the sound of Axel's phone going off.

All that there was were Axel and Roxas and the moans and groans coming from them.

"O-oh god, Axel!" Roxas bit his lip.  
>Axel kept thrusting into that special spot, feeling himself coming close. He knew Roxas was close, too, and decided to help him by taking Roxas's erection into his hand and moving it up and down.<p>

Roxas moaned louder that time, completely overcome by pleasure.

He brought Axel down to kiss him. "I l-love you…"

Roxas twitched, and with that, he came. His semen went in between them. When he came, his muscles clenched around Axel's dick, and after a few more thrusts, he came, too, filling Roxas.

Axel pulled out and collapsed next to him, both breathing loudly.

Before either one could say something, Axel looked over and jumped up.

Namine's pale, shocked face was staring at them through the window.

**A/N**

**Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN :O Namine saw! Will she rat them out or stay on their side? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Blam Ba Ba Bam! ILYB!**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D And LOTS of cussing for those of you who are sensitive to that!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

** ~o~ Hey, guys! So, Axel and Roxas are finally together. Aren't you guys happy? Oh, and I just wanted to say that that little question prize thing I was gonna do, I'm not gonna do it anymore. Sorry! Its just too much of a hassle, and I'm lazy. :P So, anyway, here's chapter eight! ~o~**

Namine looked utterly shocked. She threw the window open and climbed in as Axel and Roxas hastily pulled on clothes. She stared at them for a moment then shook her head and walked through the room to leave.

They listened a moment, and when they heard her bedroom door close, let out a long breath.

"She isn't telling," Roxas said.

"But she might tell," Axel sighed.

In silent agreement, they walked out and went to Namine's room.

They only knocked once before Axel opened the door. Roxas stepped in first, thanking him, and Axel closed the door behind himself.

Namine's room was dark, as it always was. The only light was coming from a desk lamp in the corner. Namine was sitting on her bed, playing her DS. She looked up when they walked in, but looked back down a second later, not really acting like they were there.

"What happened to your face?" she suddenly asked Roxas.

"Um, fight," Roxas said.

"And your fists?"

Axel looked down and cursed to see they were still covered in blood. He had to clean them.

"Also a fight," Roxas said.

Namine hummed and continued to play her video game. It was kind of creepy.

"Listen, Namine, about what you saw…" Axel looked down at Roxas then back at Namine.

"It's okay," Namine said nonchalantly, pausing her game and setting it down so that she could look up at them. "I won't tell. And, I wasn't being a creeper. Mom and the Step boarded up my windows so that I couldn't get out, and I didn't want to go through the front door when I'm sneaking back in, so I was just gonna go through yours."

"Oh, that makes sense," Axel nodded.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell on us?" Roxas couldn't believe that she was so okay with this.

Namine shrugged and said, "I don't care what you guys do. We all have secrets."

**~o~**

"You guys _fucked_?" Xion said in disbelief. "That soon? Jesus!"

-Yup,- Axel said cheerily.

"Wow. My plan worked better than I thought…"

-What?-

"Nothing." Xion took a bite of her carrot. "You know what, we should celebrate! You and Roxas should come over and have dinner with me and Larxene!"

-Sounds cool. I'll ask him.- Axel said something away from the phone then came back. –Okay, sure.-

"Okey dokey!" Xion grinned. "I'll pick you up around eight, 'kay?"

-Alright,- Axel laughed lightly. –See you then.-

They hung up and Xion sighed. Her stomach hurt. "Larxene!" She shouted. "Axel and Roxas got together last night! You owe me twenty dollars!"

"Dammit!" Larxene cursed from their bedroom.

Xion giggled triumphantly and turned the page of her magazine, the carrot dangling in her hand. "Oh, I didn't know Kim Kardashian was getting married…" She looked up when Leon walked in and threw his keys onto the counter. Cloud walked in behind him.

"Hey, Leon! Cloudy!" Xion grinned at them. "Guess what?"

"You're leaving Larxene for a robot?" Cloud supplied.

"You're finally moving out?" Leon grumbled.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood! And, no Cloudy, but close. Axel and Roxas got together last night!"

"How is that close?" Cloud snorted.

"Roxas broke my brother's heart," Leon said. "And Axel broke my other brother's heart. Then beat up the other one."

"Were your parents mad?" Xion asked him when he sat at the table across from her. Cloud sat next to him.

Leon snorted and shook his head. "They don't care."

"Your parents are dicks."

"No fuck?" Leon scrunched up his nose at Xion's plate of vegetables. "How can you only eat that shit all day?"

"I like them!" Xion defended her food, offended. "Excuse me for wanting to be healthy and not stuffing my face with chips and beer!"

Leon stopped his motion of getting a beer from the package on the floor.

"Anyway," Xion sighed irritably. "We're having Roxas and Axel over for dinner tonight. You guys are more than welcome to come."

"Can't," Cloud sighed. "Have work."

"Can't," Leon mocked. "Have a life."

Xion ignored Leon's rudeness and turned her attention on Cloud. "What happened after we left last night?"

Cloud smiled as if he loved telling the story. "The cops came and investigated or whatever, and they found out that Seifer was drinking and driving and that he had weed in the car! Oh, and the cop was Leon's dad. It was awesome." Cloud sighed and leaned on his hands. "Then my boss came in and made me stay after to clean up the mess."

"Your boss is a dick," Leon grumbled.

"You guys don't have a janitor?" Xion furrowed her brow.

"Nope. Just me and Vincent, and Vincent got off because Sephiroth likes him. A lot." Cloud sighed again and rubbed his eye. "I swear, I stayed up _all night _cleaning. It was worth it, though, to see Sora put in his place. No offense, Leon."

Leon waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's true; Sora's a dick."

Xion laughed hard at that.

**~o~**

"It isn't fair," Sora grumbled, ripping up a piece of paper he had written his suicide note on. "It isn't fair!" He wiped at the tears streaming down his face and hit his hands on the desk. "It isn't fucking fair!"

He looked around his room. At the huge memory foam bed his parents had gotten him. At the Mac desktop they had bought him. At the giant stereo system they had bought him. At the 'treasure chest' full of all the jewelry and all the notes his father had bought and sent him behind his mother's back.

Sora had a wooden beam that ran across his large walk in closet. It was the same place that his uncle killed himself at. A noose was hanging from it, calling to him, wanting him to go to it.

Sora took a deep breath and wiped his face again, clearing his vision and taking a piece paper. He wrote:

_Dear world,_

_ Fuck you. I'm leaving._

_ To whoever finds this, which I'm sure will be my creeper molester father, fuck off. It's probably your fault I did this. _

_ Before I go into the next world, I do have, upon many, a few regrets I want to mention and a few apologies. _

_ My first regret is never telling anyone about my dad raping me every damn day. He thought it was love, but I'm telling him now, it wasn't. I have a box on top of my dresser- the key is under my pillow- that is full of all the shit he gave me and love letters and notes. That should be enough evidence, right?_

_ My second regret is not staying with Vincent. I knew that Axel wouldn't want to stay with me; can I blame him? I'm a dick. Vincent was the only person who has ever liked me for me and the only person to ever love me._

_ My apologies: I'm sorry, Roxas. Yes, Roxas. I'm sure you would never think that I would apologize to you. I never thought that I would, either, yet here I am, ready to kill myself, apologizing to the person who stole my man. But, yes, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I hope you and him are happy together._

_I want to apologize to Xion for being such a bitch to her. Also, to Cloud, for being the meanest to him. I have no idea why I would ignore her or go out of my way to insult him, but I just did. So, sorry, guys._

_ Vincent, I need to apologize to you the most. I hope that you can get someone better than me and that he loves you more then I was able too. I'm sorry, but I want to be buried in the ring you gave me, so if you take it, I'll haunt the fuck out of you. I do love you, Vincent, and I'm sorry._

_ And last, I'm sorry to Axel. I kinda sorta used you at first, but then I kinda sorta fell for you. Hard. Again, I hope your happy with your damn boyfriend._

_With much hate,_

_Sora. _

_P.S._

_I'll probably see you guys in hell. Can't fucking wait._

With that, Sora kissed his dog and walked into his closet, closing the door.

**~o~**

Zexion sighed and watched his father.

"This is how you clean it off," the man said, indicating with his hands the taken apart gun on the towel that sat on top of the table. He started to wipe a piece off.

"No offense, dad, but why the hell are you showing me this?" Zexion drawled.

His dad looked at him as if he was delusional. Truth is, _he's _the delusional one. "For when the Aliens come! Their like them zombies, y'know. Gotta get them in the head…" He picked up some oil. "See what I did there? You just gotta-."  
>"Aliens aren't real," Zexion said. "And neither are zombies."<p>

"Ah." His dad waved a gun piece at him. "That's what you say _now_. You'll have a different attitude when this world goes to shit. It'll be all 'Oh, daddy, thank you so much for teaching me how to survive!' and then your friends will be all 'Oh, Zexion's dad, I'm a hot teenage girl! Save me!'"

Zexion rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile a little. His dad might be crazy, but he was funny.

"Really, dad, it isn't real." With that, Zexion pushed away from the table and walked away. His dad shrugged and called after him.

"I'm not gonna be the one to save you!"

Zexion slammed the door to his bedroom. His phone was going off loudly on his desk and he answered it in the middle of the last ring. "Hello?"

-Look outside.-

Zexion smiled, recognizing the voice, and walked to his window. He opened it and peered down to the ground three stories below.

Demyx was down there, outside the window of apartment 4 A, a megaphone in his hand and a boom box on the ground next to him, loudly playing Zexion's favorite song: Underground by Eminem. Not exactly romantic. But Zexion found it romantic, anyway.

"Zexion Miller," Demyx said into the megaphone. "Will you forgive me?"

Zexion had recently gotten mad at Demyx; but, for the life of him, he couldn't remember why. Of course he would forgive him. But Zexion was going to make him work for his forgiveness.

"Why should I forgive you?" Zexion shouted down.

"Because I'm sexy?" Demyx supplied. Zexion rolled his eyes. "And I really, really like you! And you're sexy! Sexy people should be together! Oh, and because I have two tickets to the new Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter tickets? Hell yeah, I forgive you!" Zexion said, leaning over more.

"Does that mean I can come up?" If Demyx had a tail, it would be wagging.

"Come and get me, stud," Zexion smiled.

**~o~  
><strong>

"No, Mr. DuPont," Vincent sighed, trying to focus on his work. It's hard with your boss hanging onto you. "I have a boyfriend."

Sephiroth, ignoring the customers, kissed Vincent's neck. Neither had any idea that the reason the business was so popular at that time each day and why almost all of the customers were girls was because of the male on male action.

"He doesn't have to know," Sephiroth said. "Come on, go out to lunch with me."

"I have to work, sir," Vincent said as he took a girl's money.

"We can close early." Sephiroth smiled against the other man's skin.

"I'm not a cheater."

"Your boyfriend is."

That hit Vincent like a knife. He shrugged Sephiroth off and glared up at him. "I love Sora. I don't care if he's cheated on me. _I don't cheat_."

That's when his phone went off. He was already being defiant; might as well answer it.

"Hello?"

That's when he got the worse news of his life. Sora, the love of his life, his fiancé, had taken his own life.

Vincent dropped his phone and covered his mouth. He wasn't going to believe it- he wouldn't!

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth reached for him.

Vincent flinched and pushed him away, taking off his nametag and throwing it, not caring where it landed. Then he ran out of the shop, determined to get to Sora's, to know the truth. Because Sora would never kill himself.

But when he got to the house, he knew that it was true.

The ambulance and police had already left. Sora's parents met him at the door, a note clutched tightly in the father's hand. His knuckles had turned white.

Their answer was a simple 'yes' before they closed the door.

**~o~**

**A/N**

***Gasp* Sora killed himself! Oh noes! D: I feel horrible. I feel so bad now. I had so many plans for him, but the ideas changed for something else that I'm sure will have you guys crapping your pants when you find out. ;) Hopefully. ._.**

** Review, guys! See you soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**~o~ Chapter nine. :) Oh, and I just want to say that this is not going to turn into a christian bashing story. I mean, I'm Christian, so it would kinda be weird... anyway, enjoy! ~o~**

"Are you okay, Axel?" Roxas knocked on the bathroom door lightly, cringing when Axel answered by throwing up even more. "Do you want anything? Some water, maybe?"

"Oh my god," Axel groaned, spitting. He always hated throwing up, but every time something like this happened, he couldn't help but throw up all his stomach contents into the porcelain throne. "This is the worst..."

Roxas sighed and sat on the carpeted floor outside the bathroom. John was walking down the hallway, staring at the bathroom door in disgust. Roxas was really starting to hate that man. He was just such a... such a ass!

"What's wrong with him?" John asked, pursing his lips.

Roxas sighed before replying, saying, "His ex just died."

John snorted and asked, "Probably overdosed..."

"Suicide," Roxas corrected.

"Oh..." John had always had a soft spot for suicides. Roxas just didn't know why. "Well, I send my best wishes to the poor girl."

"Guy," Roxas corrected again. John's eyes practically bugged out of his stupid snoody head. "Axel's bisexual, John. We've gone over this already..."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom...

"Waah," Axel sobbed.

He had cried more that week then he had in four years. It was just a really, really bad week. Everything seemed to have gone wrong that week, and it sucked.

And now Sora was dead... Axel threw up again, surprised that he still had food in his stomach. Sora didn't deserve to go yet. It wasn't fair. He was still young, he had a whole life ahead of him. He was supposed to marry Vincent and live happily ever after, not rot in the ground! He deserved better than that! God, Axel hadn't even known he was that depressed. He didn't seem that bad when they had seen each other last... of course, when they had seen each other last, Axel had denied him and gone with Roxas. Oh, god, did Axel kill him?

The thought made Axel dry heave over the toilet bowl.

He had... He was the reason Sora killed himself. He was a murderer! A involuntary murderer!

Axel covered his mouth. "I killed Sora..."

**~o~**

Namine didn't want to sit here, comforting Kairi, but at the moment, she had no choice. Kairi was just so sad...

"W-we used to be b-best friends," Kairi sobbed into Namine's skirt. Namine nodded and kept rubbing circles on Kairi's back. "It isn't fair... He used to be nice, you know. Before all that crap happened..."

"What happened?" Namine asked, playing with a piece of Kairi's short hair.

Kairi sniffled and wiped at her eyes and face. "A bunch of shit. Like, his sister died, and then his dad was in love with him and raped him and all this crap, and then Leon left, leaving him all alone... He and Leon used to be close, too... B-but Sora hated him after he left." Kairi turned on her back so that she could look up at Namine. "Crushed Leon. Leon loved him so freaking much, and after that, Sora wanted nothing to do with him."

"Um... I don't know who Leon is." Namine always hated how soft her voice sounded compared to Kairi's.

Kairi sighed and kicked her feet, fighting back her tears again. "I kinda wanna say your lucky 'cause he's kind of a dick, but at the same time, he's really cool... He lives with my ex. Their really good friends."

Namine's phone went off and she looked at the screen, cursing. "It's John..."

"Answer it, babe," Kairi said, picking at her nail.

With much reluctance, Namine did.

"Where the hell are you?" John demanded. He heard Namine sigh on the other end which only made his blood boil more. "We need to have a family meeting. Come home. Now."  
>"No," Namine replied. She really, really, <em>really <em>hated him, and she didn't hate anybody! "I'm just hanging out with Kairi." Kairi made a noise to acknowledge that she was there. "Why? What's going on?"

"Your brother's getting out early on good behavior."

**~o~**

Cloud pursed his lips, taking in the look of his boyfriend's room. He strode into the pig sty, stepping over all the debris from Leon's fit, over the empty beer can's and alcohol bottles and over the tipped over dresser and book case. When he got to the wall, to the window in it, he opened the blinds.

A blinding light penetrated the once pitch black room. The lump underneath all the blankets and trash groaned, rolling over. Cloud pulled off the blankets and Leon groaned louder.

"Close the blinds, dammit," he grumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Get up," Cloud demanded. "You've been sleeping for twenty fucking hours, Leon! This is bullshit."

Leon shook his head and rolled over to lay on his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. He was still in his clothes; his shoes had been kicked off and thrown into the wall, making to dents in the drywall. "My head hurts..."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you drink twenty four beers and a bottle of Vodka," Cloud hissed, putting his hands on his hips. "Seriously, Leon. Your not going to do this. Your starting to remind me of my fucking father and I can't handle that."

Leon shook his head and kicked his legs lightly as if that said it all.

"Xion's worried," Cloud added. "And so's Larxene. And Vincent's been trying to get a hold of you. I think he deserves a call, don't you? Here, sweetie, you can use my phone..."

"No," Leon moaned, taking his face out of his pillow and laying it to the side, his eyes closed. "No..."  
>Cloud sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Your a mess..."<p>

Leon let out a noise of acknowledgment and Cloud smiled. Brushing some hair out of Leon's face, he leaned down and kissed the brunette on his forehead.

Leon opened his eyes, but only lightly because the light was too much for him. His head pounded to his heartbeat and he was really nauseous. That drinking binge had really done a number on him. He wanted to do nothing more than sleep. Cloud, however, had different plans.

"Are you hungry?" Cloud pushed. "I could cook us up something... Want a sandwich? Not that that's cooking... um... What about a grilled cheese? Because that's all I know how to cook."

Leon grunted and waved his hand as if that would make Cloud leave. When he saw that Cloud wasn't leaving as he had planned, he said, "Go away."

His voice was firm, but Cloud was firmer and countered with, "Get up."

"No!" Leon protested, glaring up at Cloud. "My little brother just killed himself. Let me wallow in peace, dammit!"

"No," Cloud said simply. "We're leaving. You have to find a job, remember? So go take a shower."

Leon gave up and did what he was told. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face, groaning. Now that he sat up, his head was less painful and more light. But it still hurt like all hell and he couldn't even imagine standing. "I really, really, really don't want to."

"Vincent quit at the café," Cloud informed him. "Maybe you'll be able to get a job there? Its really easy to get hired. I didn't even finish high school and Sephi hired me. But we're old friends, too. Hmm... No, you'll be able to get the job. So, come on!"

He stood up and grabbed onto Leon's hand, trying to pull him up. Leon resisted, pulling the opposite way and making Cloud trip. He fell on top of Leon on the bed.

Cloud sighed and looked down at him. "I really wish you wouldn't do this to me."

Leon smiled lightly and said, "Its just what I do."

**~o~**

Saix didn't like it when his mom yelled at him, but he didn't like it more when his dad yelled at his mom. He understood that yelling is natural, but his dad's yelling always escalated to hitting. His mom was starting to look like a corpse, and it seemed that every time his dad hit her, the man got stronger and more vibrant. As if the beatings were his medication.

"Get off of me!" his mother screamed, trying to pull her arm away.

His dad had a firm grip on her wrist, though, so it was futile. He just yanked her forward, her black hair flying around her as she fell to the hard linoleum floor of the kitchen. She curled in on herself, bracing herself for anything that the man was going to do.

Saix leaned against the counter, his breath coming out heavy. That's how he always reacted to these fights. Ever since he was four and saw his dad hit his mom for the first time. It was weird for him; he was always so tough and big. But when this scene repeated itself, he lost all of his strength and his mind went numb.

What could he possibly do to help her? His dad was huge. Tall, dark skinned, long' silver hair. He had always looked up to the man, even if he beat his mom. It was just so hard not too.

The only person who would stand up to him was Saix's older brother, who had luckily just came through the door as their dad sat on top of their mom, squeezing his hands around her neck. She was turning red and coughing, kicking her legs and scratching at the man's face.

"Dad!" Sephiroth shouted, trying to pull him off. "Get off of her- your going to kill her!"

Xemnas threw his arm back, pushing Sephiroth away and went back to strangling their mother. So Sephiroth did the first thing that came to his head. Grabbing one of the iron skillets from the stove and dumping the oil inside of his out, he swung it at his dad's head.

Xemnas fell to the side, out cold.

Their mother was gasping for breath, her hand to her chest as tears fell down her face. Her eyes were wide as the color slowly came back to her.

Sephiroth helped her up, all the color gone from his face. Saix found his voice and said, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and nodded. Then she looked back up at Sephiroth. "You have to go. He'll be waking up soon..."

"Then you have to come, too!" Sephiroth raised his voice and she flinched. "You always do this. Why don't you just leave? You don't need him!"

She brought her fingers up to subconsciously touch her lips. Shaking her head, her eyes going to her blacked out husband, she said, "I can't... He'll find us, anyway. There's no use..."

Sephiroth chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. Why did she always do this? It made no sense to him. And how could he convince her to leave? He couldn't... No matter what he says, she doesn't listen. He's tried everything he could think of.

She shook her head again and repeated, "Its no use. Just leave. Really, Sephiroth, it isn't safe for you here."

"It isn't safe for you either!" Sephiroth protested. "Come with me, mom! I'm not letting you stay here."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were half lidded and shadowed, her lip busted and both eyes bruised. She used to be really pretty, but with all the bruises and cuts and scars, it took away from it all.

"Please," Sephiroth said, putting his hands on her small shoulders. "Come with me."

With one last shake of her head, she said, "I love him."

**~o~**

He pressed redial one last time. When it went straight to voice mail, he slammed the phone onto the table and glared at his family. "He's not answering. And I know he has his damn phone 'cause he turned it off!"

"Well, John," Namine said. Aggravation settled into the pit of her stomach and she bit her lip anxiously, her eyes going around the table at her family. "I'm sure that he has a life. Am I right, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded his agreement with her and added quickly when he saw the look that John shot her, "I'm sure he'll call back as soon as he can, John. He might have been busy."

John hit his hands on the table. Everyone jumped, Rikku's hand knocking over her glass of water. It over spilled the table and hit the floor in a steady stream. "He isn't busy! God dammit, he's the god damn devil and he has you all under his fucking spell!"

Roxas realized one thing then: Axel had pushed John to the edge. But, how? He hadn't done anything that bad... Maybe it was all the years just adding up, and now with the whole Reno situation he had finally snapped. He never would have thought that John, the man he used to look up to, could be pushed so easily.

The front door opened and slammed shut, the distinct sound of glass breaking being heard. Axel limped into the dining room, a trail of blood behind him. Everyone was staring at him, wide eyed.

"Axel!" Rikku shrieked. "What happened to your leg?"

Axel looked down at it, examined the cut that went through the pants and into his leg.

"And your face?" Namine asked, furrowing her brow.

Subconsciously, Axel's hand traveled to rest on his cheek. A black eye, a busted lip and a bruised cheek bone. He searched his alcohol drowned brain for an explanation that wasn't the truth because, and he hated to admit it even to himself, he couldn't remember. What could give him these kind of severe wounds? He snorted to himself. Severe, yeah right.

But what could give him these? He fell? No, that would point out that he'd been drinking. A fight? He'd already used that excuse! Axel realize that everyone was watching him. How long had he been sitting there staring at them? He would say that he got into a car accident. No, that would, again, point out that he was drinking. He couldn't drive, anyway. Rough sex. The stares from his family got deeper. Rough sex! It worked! Before he could stop himself, he found himself looking at Rikku and saying, "Rough sex."

Rikku let out a shriek that would have been words if they weren't so unnaturally high. Axel didn't even try to make out her words. Namine gasped in disgust, shouting out, "What about your boyfriend, you dick! How the hell do you think he feels?" John was shouting out more profanities than Axel cared to acknowledge. Roxas pulled his mouth into a tight frown and pushed away from the table, leaving the room and slamming the door to his own.

Man, did Axel fuck up.

**~o~**

** A/N**

** I just couldn't write this chapter, I swear. I had it all planned out, but I couldn't put it in the right words. :/ I rewrote it like, three times... I am so, so, sooooo sorry it took so long! Really, I am! Also, I know its really short because I cut a bunch out. It was like, eight pages on my Open Office. :/ **

** I started school (On the tenth) so I might not be around as much. So sorry. :( But I expect that by now half of my readers have ditched me in search of a better written, less depressing, annoying and in your face fanfiction. :/**

** Review! \(^.^)/ They make me write faster and better and update sooner. I know that's what you guys like!**

** See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Is Roxas a freak for being in love with his brother? He didn't think so. But would Axel? Incest, Lesbians, M/M Yaoi Slash All the good stuff **

** Warning: Incest and Gay people! :D And LOTS of cussing for those of you who are sensitive to that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any product, game, or show mentioned in the story. I do own the plot!**

**~o~ This is chapter ten. Double digits. :) I am so excited! Hope you guys like. Enjoy! :D ~o~**

"Your mother's?" Rikku asked uncertainly.

John nodded. He chewed the inside of his cheek in thought, leaning back in his chair and turning to Roxas. Roxas was staring down at his shoes, trying not to let his face betray him and show how utterly disgusted and aggravated he was with his parental figures at the moment. After all, he didn't want to get sent away, too. "What do you think?"

Roxas shrugged and looked up enough to stare at his hands that were resting on the table, playing with a ripped piece of paper towel. He said, "I don't know... I don't really think its good for you to send them off just because they aren't the best kids. I mean, mom," he turned his gaze to Rikku. "They _are _your kids, after all. You can't just send them away at the first sign of trouble."

"It's _not _the first time," John corrected. "Axel has been acting up for what, five years now?"

Roxas pressed his lips in a thin line. "Axel's a special case, John. He has problems, we know this. I was talking about Namine. It's only been recently that she's been acting the way she has. She's really a good girl. Just try to loosen up her leash a little, let her breath. As for Axel, I think you should sign him up for therapy sessions and have him evaluated."

Rikku looked to John's thinking face hopefully. "I like that idea!" she said to him.

John thought about it a moment more before sighing and saying, "We'll give them both one more chance. _One._ If Axel slips up again like he did last night, he's gone. The same goes for Namine."

Roxas bit his lip in annoyance. It was better then nothing, he knew that, but, really? It might as well have been banishment. And he'd heard about John's parents... Absurdly strict, owned their own Christian church, old fashioned older people. Axel wouldn't last a day with the two before committing a homicide. Even if Roxas was incredibly pissed off at him, he was still not only Roxas's love but his brother, and he couldn't let anything like that happened.

He excused himself from the table and locked himself in his room. He didn't feel good. In fact, he wanted to puke.

He knew that, right now, Axel was at Xion's, probably crying about Sora again. Sora, the deceased guy that stole his man in the first place. The one who had liked Axel enough to cheat on his fiance with him. The one that Axel liked enough to screw over his best friend. It wasn't fair.

Roxas sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He played with his phone sub consciously, playing Fruit Ninja on the white iPhone 4s he'd just gotten, as he continued to think.

Axel was a whore, he knew that. But, to just flat out admit that he had been having sex in front of everybody? Even if he had been lying like he insisted, it was a bullshit lie because whatever he _had _been doing was obviously bad. Especially if that horrid statement was what he thought would save him from the horrors of telling what really happened. But, what? What could he possibly have done that was so bad? It didn't make sense, but whatever it was, Roxas wasn't sure he even wanted to know what it was.

**~o~**

Sephiroth hated seeing his brother like this. Saix just sat on his couch, staring at the muted TV. He matched Vincent rather well who was sitting on the other couch doing the same, only instead of sitting straight, he was leaning his head on his hand with his elbow on the couch's arm. A lively bunch, the two were. Both depressed and quiet in nature. He sighed and returned to the kitchen where he continued to make dinner for all three of them. At the dinner table, they were all just as quiet.

"So," Sephiroth said into the silence to start a conversation. "Saix, how's school?"

"Don't go," Saix said, taking a bite of his spaghetti. "Dropped out awhile ago."

Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his temple. Failed attempt, he got that. It was better not to breach the subject of his quitting high school, so he turned to Vincent and smiled. "How's work, Vincent?"

"Got fired today," he said.

Well, shit. This was just a whole conversation of fail. He looked back to Saix who had stopped eating and just stared down into his plate. Then he jumped slightly when Vincent sobbed and covered his face as he cried. He had randomly cried a lot the last few days. He just took in Saix that morning as well, after a panic call from his mother asking to take him in for awhile, at least until their father got his job back. The economy was hurting everyone, but after it took a jab at his father, he decided to take a jab at Saix for the first time. So, naturally, he took him in without a problem, unsuccessfully getting his mother again.

"So, um," he said, setting down his glass of whine. "Saix. I heard you had a little boyfriend. What was his name... Zexion?"

Saix shook his head, his eyes never leaving his plate. "He's with someone else. Some fucker named Demyx. He's not gay, though. So it makes no sense that he's with a guy. Guess he just didn't like me."

Sephiroth was really having a hard time communicating with these two. He looked to where Vincent was crying quietly into his arms and then back at Saix who was now stabbing his spaghetti violently. With a sigh, he threw his hands up in exasperation and exclaimed, "I give up!"

**~o~**

"You know, I didn't sleep with anyone last night," Axel said. Roxas was laying on top of him and only grunted to acknowledge that Axel had said something. "I was just being stupid and drinking a lot. It was the first thing that came to mind because I actually don't know what happened."

"You have problems," Roxas sighed, drawing circles on Axel's chest. "Ever think about going to therapy?"

Axel laughed, the notion sending vibrations through his chest. "Nope. Never wanna go. It'l,ms stupid, trusting some guy I don't even know with all my secrets and shit. Fuck it."

Roxas laughed and sat up, looking on the cluttered floor for his underwear. "Dude, you really need to clean your room."

He shrugs and sits up, too, looking around at the sea of decay and all the clothes he had strewn around. "Beh, John tells me to clean it all the time. I probably would if I didn't want to make it seem like he's won." He sent a smirk Roxas's way. "You look better without the underwear anyway."

"Shut up," Roxas sneered at him, retrieving his fallen underwear and pants. "I swear, one of these days our parents are gonna walk in on us."

Axel shrugged and got up with a sigh, finding his own clothes. "Oh, well. If it happens, it happens."

"You know..." Roxas looked over to him, watching as he pulled up his pants over the crappy bandage job Axel had done over his cut. "You're just hours away from having to go to school. How does that feel?"

Axel stopped, his pants only half way up his legs with a shocked look on his face. "Oh, fuck. I completely forgot about that."

**~o~**

If Axel didn't hate John before, he sure fucking did now.

School. Where did that bastard get off, sending him to school? Axel had to get up at five in the freaking morning in order to get there on time. He had to take a shower, do his hair, put on clean goddamn clothes, get all his stupid school supplies together, eat and then put on his shoes, all by six thirty before they left for school. Unsurprisingly, when he woke up, he lagged it and didn't actually get up until five forty, took a five minute shower, did a half assed job at blow drying his hair and didn't even care to check to see if his clothes were clean before crawling back into bed.

When John came in around six twenty, he groaned and pulled himself out again before grabbing his backpack and getting a piece of toast down stairs. He glared through his sleep fogged eyes at his brother who sat at the table looking over his homework merrily, humming to himself and eating a bowl of cereal.

"How can you be so fucking energetic in the morning?" Axel grumbled, washing his toast down with orange juice. He cringed as the taste soured with his newly brushed teeth.

Roxas laughed and put his papers neatly in his binder, putting the binder into his backpack. "Coffee. Lots of coffee."

Axel liked coffee. He looked over to the still filling pot in the coffee maker before sighing and getting one of the portable coffee mugs, filling it up and putting some sugar in it. The bitter taste of barley sweetened coffee woke him up a bit by itself, but he'd have to wait for the caffeine to kick in.

John swept into the kitchen, Namine following lazily behind while he spoke into his business cell phone with Riku following behind him, trying to get him to put on his suit blazer and eat some of the sandwich she had in her hand. He subtly motioned for Axel and Roxas to follow him out the door, Roxas dumping his bowl into the sink and Axel leaving his mess where it was on the counter.

While driving, John made a few failed attempts at conversation. Axel hated him too much and was much too tired to answer sufficiently.

"What time did you go to sleep last night, Axel?" John asked him as they turned onto the street the school sat on. The high school was swarming with cars driving in and out, teenagers walking down the sidewalks into it and proctors directing the busy traffic.

"Four," Axel replied, rubbing his eyes.

John looked at him in the rear view mirror. "Well, that's no good. That only got you an hour of sleep."

"An hour and forty something minutes," Axel corrected. He sipped from his coffee cup before continuing, "I slept in. Sorry."

John obviously had to hold in his anger with him. When they pulled up to the school, he wished them a good day and told Axel that Roxas would show him to the front office, which was ironically not in the front but on the inside near the bus circle. When Roxas stepped out, people waved and said hello to him, people he obviously didn't know but he returned the favor and always waved back. Namine left for her own group immediately, leaving them alone.

"I hate when people I don't know know me," Roxas grumbled, walking close to Axel. "So, you ready?"

Axel snorted as they walked through the gate, into the quad. "Fuck no."

High school was a nightmare Axel would have been happy not having to face. Unfortunately, he was stupid and decided not to do his continuation school packets and ended up being forced to go. If he thought junior high was bad, he didn't even want to see high school. As he walked through, he noticed the many different groups of people, keeping on the look for Xion. She'd probably come right as the first bell rang, though, so his chances of seeing her were slim at the moment.

Roxas walked into the front office and the office ladies greeted him as friends, one of them having him lean over the counter so she could give him an awkward hug. He motioned to Axel with a smile and said, "This is my brother, Axel. He's starting today."

"Oh, yes!" The older of the ladies who had hugged him, her name plate reading Sherri Plains, went through a stack of papers on her desk and pulled a specific one out, handing it to Axel. "Welcome to the school, Axel! We hope you have a great stay here like your brother."

Axel nodded and looked over his schedule. They were all the same classes as he was taking in continuation, only this had an elective of Art. He was still taking French, French 3 the class level he was thrown in. He didn't even get to choose his elective. John must have worked out his schedule himself. Axel rolled his eyes at the thought.

"We have French together," Roxas smiled, bumping shoulders with him.

The bell rang and Roxas offered to show him to his class, but Axel waved him off and lagged it to his first period. Physics wasn't a class he was looking forward to taking, the classroom he was assigned to in the W buildings on the upper campus. The minute bell rang and he watched as students ran to their classes, but he continued to walk slowly, knowing he could use 'I'm New' as an excuse. When he walked into the classroom a minute or so after the bell rang, he rose an eyebrow at the class.

Paper flew across the room and students stood, shouting and laughing loudly, sitting on top of desks and openly texting. The teacher sat behind a desk, reading a book with ear buds in to drown out the class. Axel walked over to him and the teacher told him without words to just sit, not caring where. He scanned the room for a spot where he'd have the least chance of someone talking to him, all the corners not already taken. There seemed to be an empty bubble in the middle of the desks because everyone seemed to have joined their groups on the outskirts. Reluctantly, he took one of the empty seats, too close to the front of the room for comfort.

**~o~**

"We finally get to meet him?" Demyx's jaw dropped slightly in shock as he stared at Roxas.

"Are you freaking _serious_?" Yuffie had a similar look on her face, only she had her brow up in mock shock. "And here I thought you were gonna keep him away from us!"

Roxas laughed and tried to quiet them down because everyone in the class were looking their way, including the teacher who was probably starting to regret allowing the class to do group work.

Agreeing, Roxas nodded and said, ""We finally get to meet him?" Demyx's jaw dropped slightly in shock as he stared at Roxas.

"Are you freaking _serious_?" Yuffie had a similar look on her face, only she had her brow up in mock shock. "And here I thought you were gonna keep him away from us forever!"

Roxas laughed and tried to quiet them down because everyone in the class were looking their way, including the teacher who was probably starting to regret allowing the class to do group work.

Nodding, Roxas said, "Yeah, I guess he wasn't doing his work in that continuation school thing. So our mom and John threw him in here."

Yuffie snorted and shrugged, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. "Those two really are dicks. I mean, there is obviously a reason he was in options, right?" Demyx nodded in agreement. "So, he has French with us? 'Cause I wanna see who took my cute widdle baby Roxy from me." She smiled and leaned forward, pinching Roxas's cheek.

He pushed her hand away and rolled his eyes at her, examining his nails. "Yeah. And he ain't that bad, I think he went into options because of all the shit he'd gotten himself into at school. You know he's friends with your boyfriend?" He looked over to Demyx.

Demyx snorted. "Yeah, he's also friends with that ass hole who's in love with Zexion. And he was friends with Sora too, wasn't he?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the thought, probably making him look like an asshole considering the Sora situation, but he didn't care. "Oh, yeah. _Really _good friends."

"Oh em gee." Yuffie arched her eyebrows and they both leaned in, ready for gossip. "Okay, spill."

A faint smile graced Roxas's lips when he shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "Nope. I don't do that crap because unlike _some _people," he sent Demyx a playful look. "_I'm _not a rumor spreader."

The bell rang a moment after and they all stood up, Roxas excited for fourth period and the promise of being in French with Axel. He practically skipped out, hauling Demyx and Yuffie with him as he made his way to P-11.

Mr. Scott was writing the lesson plan on the board when they walked in. He looked over when they came in and nodded, greeting, "Bonjour."

They took their seats right next to each other in the front corner by the green painted wall, talking excitedly. His two friends just couldn't wait to meet his brother. But a nervousness set over them as well. Why? It was simple.

"Do you think Seifer came to school today?" Roxas asked, hoping to god that he decided to extend the little vacation he took after their fight.

Yuffie shook her head and sighed. "Yeah. I saw him this morning. And he's a sadistic prick who'll probably come in here just to fuck with you."

"In other words: You're fucked," Demyx smiled and Roxas sneered at him. "I don't see what the problem is, though. I mean, you're over it, so who cares what he does?"

"The problem is that Axel is the type to just go up to him and punch him without question," Roxas sighed, leaning his chin in his hands with his elbows on the desk. The class filled up as more students came in before the minute bell and he waited eagerly for his brother. Then, right before the actual bell rang, the door swung open and Axel strode in. "That's him."

They both gasped and looked over at where he was talking to the teacher at the front of the room, both looking him over.

"He's cute," Yuffie observed. "I really like those tattoos. And that hair. Oh, wow, he's fucking sexy."

"You two don't look alike," Demyx added, checking out his clothes. Dark, baggy skinny jeans, a Fox Riding shirt with a black and red flannel over it and his All Stars on his feet. "I like his clothes. He _is _hot."

Roxas smiled proudly and said, "I told you. Why do you think I like him so much?"

The teacher went back to writing on the board after advising Axel to sit anywhere. When he turned, Roxas waved him over and Axel smiled, walking over to take the seat next to where he was sitting behind his two friends, right behind Yuffie.

"I'm Yuffie," she immediately said, turning to shake his hand. "Roxas's best friend. Its nice to meet you, Axel. I must say, you are so much cuter than I thought you would be!"

Demyx turned and shook his hand, too, greeting with, "And I'm Demyx. His other best friend. I'm actually your friend Zexion's boyfriend. I like your style, Axel. Its nice to meet you."

Axel made a face. He didn't even know Zexion was fucking gay. "Um, hi."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "He's not used to people. You guys are probably overwhelming him. Anyway, how much French do you know, Axel? Because Scott never speaks English. He insists that we should know French fluently after three years."

Axel shrugged and replied, "I know a little. Enough, I guess."

Roxas smiles lightly and opens the textbook to the page written on the board. "I didn't even know you were taking French. I hope you really know it, 'cause this teacher's a dick."

Axel looked over to the teacher, Mr. Scott, who was now yelling at some poor girl. God. He _looked _like a dick.

French seemed to take forever to Axel, but Roxas was in heaven. Axel _did _know French, he gathered when Mr. Scott started asking him random questions in the language. Man, it is sexy. He guessed that French really was the language of love. When the bell rang, Axel was so damn thankful that he almost cried. It was now lunch, which meant that they only had two more periods before he got to go home.

They walked around the campus, not saying much other than Roxas pointing out the people he hates and dishing out all of the current gossip victims and supposedly pregnant girls. Twenty minutes into lunch, Axel spotted Xion, sitting on top of one of the randomly spread out yellow lunch tables in the quad all alone with a tray of lunch in her lap. She pushed around the salad in it's container, obviously not interested in eating it. Roxas followed as he walked over there. When Xiona saw them coming, she jumped up and off of the table to meet them from where she stood. She hugged Axel excitedly and kissed both of his cheek, annoying Roxas a bit. Okay, it might just be him, but she was just a little bit too flirty with Axel. Maybe she _wasn't _a lesbian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, holding onto the collar of Axel's flannel.

Axel rolled his eyes but continued to smile. "John made me drop Options. I go here now."

She wiggled her eyebrows with a sleek smile. "How do you like it so far, my dear? To your standards or just awful?"

"I hate it," he stated simply.

That made her laugh. She looked good, wearing black short shorts with a black tank top and a black jacket over, zipped up half way. She had on black and white checkered Vans with the pink socks protruding a bit over the top. Her eyes were outlined with eyeliner, a bit of white eyeshadow and long, mascara coated lashes. She had a Wicca necklace nuzzled in between her cleavage, shining in the high sun.

"Let me see your schedule," she demanded. Axel reached into his back pocket and pulled out the folded up and abused paper, handing it to her. She unfolded it and looked it over for a moment. "Ew... You have Robinson? Sucks. Oh! We have sixth together! Mr. Tobias. He's really cool. You're lucky, man."

She turned to Roxas and smiled. "Hi, Roxas. I never see you around. How're you doing?"

"Fine," Roxas replied, but he didn't return the favor. Instead, he looked behind himself. Shit. "Ah, crap. Seifer's looking over here."

Axel turned and sneered in Seifer's direction. "Yeah, just what I need. To get suspended on the first day of school."

Shit! Axel couldn't get suspended, or else John would send him away. Of course, Axel didn't know that. Roxas would tell him later. At the moment, though, they had another problem. He had just been thankful just moments before that Seifer didn't go into their class, but now Seifer was snarling at them from just a few yards away, sitting under a tree on the brick wall with a group of Roxas's former friends, the ones who had abandoned him after Seifer stopped going out with him. He still didn't know if Seifer had told them about their relationship, but from what little he had heard, he hadn't said anything. The only thing that had gotten back to him was just that he and Seifer had a fall out- rumors change, but generally over a girl or a disagreement on where to go on a weekend night- and that Roxas, being a pussy or something, had a bunch of guys beat him up. Hence Seifer's bruised up face, because he'd never admit that a single guy could ever give him a black eye. So, Roxas was out of the 'in crowd,' but he didn't really care. Even though he was all into what his friends were doing, such as bullying and making out with girls, or what they though was cool, like raves and partying, he wasn't really thinking about it anymore. He didn't care, for some reason, what people thought about him. He had spent his whole life caring and trying, but he just didn't _care _anymore. He didn't know how or why, but he felt himself changing.

He was finally changing.

"Well." Axel snapped him out of his thoughts by ruffling his hair. "He ain't gonna do anything. He's just a glum-puss. His eye cleared up. Too bad."

"Fuck him," Xion said, rolling her eyes his way. "He's pretty hung up over Sora, though. Y'know he hasn't been at school since then, right? Guess their grandparents made him come. Oh, did you know he lived with his grandparents? Sora's the only one who lived with their real parents. Anyway, yeah, he's pretty fucked up right now. He hasn't even insulted me all day. Look at all those girls comforting him. I guess he's been crying randomly for since second period."

It was true. A bunch of girls were hanging off of him at the moment. But he was paying no attention to them. Now his snarl turned into a frown and he looked like he was going to cry again. Roxas would have actually felt bad if Seifer hadn't slapped him. But, know what? He couldn't care any less about how that piece of shit felt. Asshole.

The bell rang and, after glaring at Seifer, Axel checked his schedule to see what class he had next. Art in C-4. He walked in after walking Roxas to his class, getting in right before the bell rang. Everyone was already seated with their paint supplies out, and he felt like such a outsider. Yuffie was in the class, and because the teacher was no where in sight and she was motioning him over to the seat next to her, he just sat next to her. Thankfully, the class went by fast and teacher free because the little bit of time Ms. April was in the classroom, she was sitting at her laptop at her desk. The bell rang before he knew it and, slowly but surely, his horrid first day was coming to an end.

Just one more class.

Just ONE MORE CLASS.

_Just one more mother fucking class._

English was always Axel's favorite subject, so at least he got to end his day with that. And with Xion and Mr. Tobias, whom everyone was telling him all day was awesome. He seemed pretty cool, at least, when he walked in.

Mr. Tobias was a average sized, tan man with streaky black and silver hair that was tied back in a ponytail and an eyepatch. He was wearing a In n Out restaurant t-shirt with faded jeans and gray Converse. Xion was already in the room, sitting towards the back while she openly texted on her Rumor 2 phone. She looked up when he come in and he sat next to her, nodding to the teacher who gave a gruff grunt and wave.

Xion said, "Y'know, I am _so _stoked that you're going here now. How's your leg?"

Axel subconsciously reached his hand down and felt the gauze through the fabric of his jeans. "It's cool. Doesn't hurt or anything. My legs kinda stiff, though." He hesitated a moment. "What happened, anyway?"

Xion's smile turned to a frown as he racked her brain, trying to remember exactly what had happened that night. "Okay, um... You came over and you were all bummed out still, so we started drinking. Oh, um... Yeah, we got _really _messed up. So you thought you knew how to drive, I think, and we took Larxene's cousin's car and I was all 'I'll teach you how to drive, man!' and you were all 'Yeah, man, let's do this! _Barf_, yeah!' So we jumped in and crashed the _shit _out of it. I swear, you are sooo lucky she has good insurance."

"Oh." Axel nodded and played with the sleeve of his flannel. "That's not that bad. I was thinking I broke into a bank or something. Ha ha," he laughed humorlessly. Because that story wasn't much better than all of the scenarios that went through his head. Maybe he should cut back on the drinking?

"Anyway," Xion said after the bell signaling the beginning of class rang. A lot of people came in from the ramp after the bell, but Mr. Tobias didn't kick any of them out. Hell, he didn't even look up at them from the crossword puzzle he was working on at his desk. "We have shit to talk about. Like Leon, for instance. He hasn't left his room since Sora died." Axel cringed, so Xion went on much slower as she chose her words carefully. "He's really messed up over _what happened_. Worse than Seifer. I think he might be doing drugs again."

It was a well known fact that, at one point in Leon's life, he had been a major drug addict. Snorting, smoking, swallowing and shooting up any drug that had come his way, mostly for the lack of parental supervision. After he had left home, it had gotten way worse. Apparently, from what Axel heard, he had overdosed in a raunchy hotel room in LA, so he was given a court appointed twelve month rehab sentence. That was when he was seventeen. Leon is in his twenties now, so he was quite a few years clean, and he was pretty proud of that. Axel couldn't really imagine him going back to the shit he'd been into before, but after a loved one dies, people do crazy shit. Axel was surprised he hadn't tried to cut open his wrists yet.

Especially since he was practically the one who killed Sora.

He pushed the thought away, suddenly nauseous, and turned his attention to Xion. "What makes you think that?"

"The nice little baggy of cocain I found in his dresser drawer," she said, matter-of-factly. "Nigga don't have a job, yet he can afford shit like that. What the fuck, man? Anyway, yeah. He's back into that bullshit. I don't know what to do, or if I should tell Cloud or what. And Larxene isn't any help. She's been a bitch lately, like she's been on her period all fucking month. Pissing me off." Xion ran a hand through her hair and let out a raspy sigh. "Things are starting to get out of control, Axel. No one should have to go through this much shit. I can't even imagine how shitty things are for you, what with Sora, Vincent hating you, your parents, Roxas... Your life kinda sucks, man."

Axel laughed. "Yeah, maybe it's a little, but it's bearable. So, fuck it."

"Second issue: What the hell is up with Zexion? He hasn't been talking to anyone lately. Have you heard from him?"

"I'm pretty sure he hates me," Axel said. "So, no."

Xion leaned in, as if telling a big secret, like it was relevant to anyone else in the class who had no idea who Zexion even was. "Well, did you hear about his dad? He, um... I guess he was released from the psych ward he was locked up in. Y'know he's crazy, right? I guess he's completely convinced that the world is gonna be taken over by zombies or aliens, like _obsessively sure_. Aliens, too, and Russians, and pretty much anything else that could possibly be a threat. Well, Zexion's apparently not going to his own school right now, and I guess he and Saix got in a _huge _fight, but no one other than them knows why. It's almost like they're together or something. I swear to god, they're in the closet."

Axel had to keep himself from snorting, because from what he knew, Zexion _was _in the closet. Not that it was his place to say it, though. Instead, he said, "Yeah, I think they're a little queer. So, uh, what's up with you and Larxene? You guys weren't exactly on speaking terms the other night when we were drinking together."

They weren't, in fact. When he had gone over there, they weren't even in the same room, and they kept snapping at each other. Axel just figured that they were both on their periods, but from what Xion had said in their current conversation, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Xion sighed. She ran a hand down her face, trying to find the words. She couldn't really just say 'I think she knows that I like you,' because that'd make her look like a retard. She scratched the bridge of her nose before saying, "Well, uh... We kinda had a fall out. See, I kinda think I might be starting to like someone else. I mean, don't get me wrong, I _love _Larxene. She's the greatest girlfriend a girl could have, too. But... I don't know, this guy is just so nice, and he actually listens to me, and he's really, _really _handsome."

"A guy," Axel nodded. "You haven't liked one o those in awhile. Who is it?"

She smiled an shook her head at him. "My dear, if I had the balls, I would tell you. Maybe one day, man, but it's kinda embarrassing, so I'd rather not."

"That's cool," Axel nodded again. "I'll just wait."

Mr. Tobias got up and started to write stuff on the board, and when Xion turned and started paying attention, Axel did, too.

Before he knew it, the bell had rang and school was over. Axel was so happy, he couldn't even explain I. So. Goddamn. HAPPY.

He met up with Roxas and Namine at the front of the school. He'd actually almost kissed Roxas, before realizing that it wasn't the social norm, so he just hugged him in a nice brotherly way. Namine gave them a look with a sly smile and Roxas sneered playfully at her before looking up at Axel.

"Get your license," he said.

"Nah," Axel replied. He looked down at his leg then over to the circle of cars driving around to pick up their children, most of them sophomores and freshmen. He wasn't going to be doing too much driving any time soon. "Driving is scary as hell. You're turning sixteen soon, though. Be able to get your license soon enough."

"I freaking _hate _waiting for John," Roxas grumbled. "He's late sometimes 'cause he gets hung up on work. Pisses me off."

Namine nodded in agreement, then she sang, "If Axel had his license, we'd already be home~!"

Namine had been nicer to them the last few days after finding out about their relationship than she had been the last few years. She'd never conversate with them before, but now she was actually commenting on things they'd say, said hi when she saw them, and laughing at their jokes. Before, she'd just stare at them. One time, Axel and Roxas had sat at the table with her for an hour, telling jokes, trying to get her to laugh. She didn't even smile, so they gave up. It was cool, though, having her actually being nice to them.

It took another twenty minutes before John pulled up in the car. He looked pissed off, having had a bad day at work. As soon as they got in, he started ranting to Roxas about how his boss had gone in and made him redo the paper he'd made absolutely no mistakes on, and about how one day he'd be the one bossing people around. Roxas wasn't listening, though. Just nodded and giving the occasional 'Uh huh. Yeah.' while he played Line Runner on his phone. Man, he loved that phone.

Their mom was waiting at home, poking at the roasting in the crock pot with a fork. When they walked in through the back door, she looked up and immediately asked, "How was your day, Axel?"

He was shocked by the question and answered with the first thing that came to mind. "Shitty." John, obviously still trying to keep in his anger, gave him a look, so Axel added, "I don't really like normal school. I wanted to throw up all day." At least he wasn't lying, and he wasn't being a _complete _smart ass.

He excused himself and went over to his room, throwing his bag where it hit the wall and fell to the ground. He hated school. He HATED it. He threw himself on his bed and buried his face into his pillow, exhaling. His back hurt and his head throbbed and his feet were going to fall off. Fuck school. Worst thing to ever happen to man kind, the whole school thing. Man, he should have kept up with his school packets. If he had, he never would have had to do all of this shit.

**~o~**

"Axel." Roxas set down the pen he had been using to do his homework with onto Axel's bed. "I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" Axel turned from his computer, leaving his Tumblr dash unattended.

Roxas chewed the inside of his cheek a bit, choosing his words, before continuing, "Okay, well, John has thrown some pretty crazy ideas before, but this is the worst one yet. And even mom is a little sketchy about it. But John might send you... Well... To his parents."

Axel put on the most horrified face Roxas had ever seen and, when he spun his chair around, his wireless mouse fell to the ground. "_WHAT_?" He couldn't believe his ears, so he needed Roxas to say it again. When he did, he slowly turned back to his computer, staring blankly at the screen. Even though Kevin Hart, his favorite comedian was making a funny face at him from his dash, he felt so much dread that he couldn't even be enjoy the GIF. He closed the Firefox window and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Fucking fuck fuckery. What the hell."

"Only if you mess up," Roxas went on, as if trying to help. "Namine, too. At least he's not singling you out. You just can't mess up or anything. Like, don't go off with your friends every night, or come home with a mysterious gash in your leg."

Axel groaned and looked down at his leg. Yeah, he got it. He was an idiot, but _crap_. John's _parents_? The pastors from _hell_? John was always talking about how evil they were, and if _john _thought that they were bad, they must be _bad_.

So, he only had one choice.

Axel needed to straighten the hell out.

**~o~**

**A/N**

**Okay.**

**Excuse time.**

**I am so stuck with this story. I have it all written down in my notebook, all the way to the ending, but it's just the matter of getting there. I just can't seem to be able to write this out. And the fact that I broke my computer isn't helping. Sorry, guys, but I'm trying.**

**On some good news, I'm going into summer break. The bad thing about that? I'm going to my grandparent's house in Washington State and I don't know what my computer situation is like out there yet. But, don't give up on me, dang it! I'm trying!**

**So, I'll see you guys soon. Review. :)**

**Bye Bye~! **


End file.
